REIGN OVER THE NIGHT
by QueenlyConquest
Summary: A story that outlines the real life relationships between Megan Follows and Alan Van Sprang and then introduces Nathaniel Middleton. What types of relationships can form behind the scenes while filming a TV show? Will these actors allow work to get in the way of their personal lives?
1. Chapter 1

**REIGN OVER THE NIGHT**

 **Chapter 1**

Alan walked up to the after party venue somewhat hesitant, somewhat excited. There were so many thoughts going through his mind, but wanting to see her is what drove him forward.

He was grateful for the invite to the CSA this year as he already had known that Megan was nominated for her award as Best Actress. If they were in the same place at the same time, he knew they would see each other and be able to spend time together with no worrisome expectations. She had always been nervous the two of them getting together outside of work. In her mind, people would talk and rumors could start, and a public relationship was still a difficult concept for her. So, an invite to the CSA and to this after party granted him that chance, that chance to enjoy spending time with her, when she was in her element and they could just be themselves.

As he approached the entrance, the music escaped through the doors and he could tell the lights were dimly lit. It was approaching midnight and the party was in full swing. It may take a while to find her in the crowd, but she was all he could think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had seen her walking the red carpet earlier that night, God that dress, and had wanted to meet her at the end. But, she was busy with interviews and even though he had stopped to watch her, elegantly turning from camera to camera as they called her name, he had been quickly ushered along into the main auditorium. Was it just him, or did she know how sexy and confident she appeared tonight? She always exuded sureness of herself while at work, but sometimes that lacked in her personal life. Not tonight, she looked amazing and by the way she was carrying herself and strutting from interview to interview, she knew it. What had changed? No worries, he would get a chance to see her later. Until then, he had that stunning image of her on the red carpet to keep him satisfied, he thought as a slight smirk tugged at his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked through the doors and needed to allow time for his eyes to adjust. The room was packed. This may take longer to find her than he thought, especially since most of the crowd typically seemed to tower over her. He scanned the room and first caught sight of Rossif, who had looked up at the same time. Rossif motioned for Alan to come and join him, as he was already hanging out with John too. It had been awhile since the guys had all gotten together. Rossif and Celina had just recently had their baby, so a night out was far and few between. With both of them looking at him, he slowly made his way over to their table. He enjoyed spending time with his "bros" but he was anxious to find Megan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the CSA auditorium, he had tried earlier to make his way over to her, but they were almost virtually on opposite sides of the room. Each time he tried to make a mad dash, someone would inevitably stop him and want to talk small chat. Couldn't they see he had a destination in mind? He wanted to wish her the best of luck before her category was announced. But as always he was cordial with his peers in this business. You never knew who you would be working with. They announced Megan's category and he saw her as the cameras panned in her direction. She smiled and lightly laughed as they played her clip and he realized he was holding his breath awaiting the announcement of the winner. "And the award goes to…" They didn't call her name. He felt a bit crushed as he knew how hard she worked at her practice day in and day out. He almost wished he could have been sitting next to her, just to put his hand on hers and lightly stroke it as reassurance. But, as always, she was a consummate professional, allowing a wide smile to spread over her face as she applauded the winner. He knew on the inside she was disappointed, but she never let it show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had just received his first drink while chatting with Rossif and John. Rossif was entertaining all listeners with his stories of early fatherhood, while John was interjecting with his stories of living the single life. Those two couldn't be living lives farther apart from each other and yet the banter had everyone smiling. While Rossif paused for John to speak of his time at the All Star games, he looked at Alan and coyly asked, "Looking for someone in particular? You haven't stopped looking around the room since you joined us." Alan barely acknowledged the question as he continued scanning the room. "Ah, yes, actually. I know that Megan is supposed to be here, but I haven't seen her since I arrived. Have you seen her?" Rossif had a smirk on his face already knowing that is who Alan was seeking, "Yes she joined us for a drink when she first arrived about 40 minutes ago. But she was quickly escorted away after that by some of her male peers." That caught Alan's attention. He quickly turned to face Rossif with a questioning look and he was reassured as Rossif put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man. It looked to be all business. Besides we all see the connection you two have and I'm sure she does too. No need to worry, except for how phenomenal she looked tonight." Alan quickly jabbed him, but was also content with what Rosiff said. Is it true? Did everyone notice their natural connection both when they bantered as friends and flirted as companions? He was done guessing. He wanted to find her now. He placed his now finished drink on the table and excused himself from the group. Rossif gave him that knowing look with a quick, "Go get her," as he walked away.

Alan was again subject to small talk as he walked the room. Several times he was stopped and, although polite, he would quickly extinguish the conversation and continue on his way. He had finally made his way to the back of the venue without catching sight of her. Had she already left? He doubted she would leave without at least saying hello to him first. It was actually her that had texted him originally, letting him know she would be at this particular after party, in case he wanted to catch up. Disappointment was beginning to set in, when he finally heard a familiar chuckle. He glanced in the direction of the bar and there she was.

Megan was leaning up against the bar, drink in hand, talking with one of the male actors from her most recent directorial project. He had made her laugh which caused her to throw her head back a bit, allowing the tresses of her hair to fall from her shoulders and cascade down her back. Her laugh, her actions were so familiar to Alan, even if he hadn't seen her, he could picture her laughing in this same manner. He took a moment to allow his eyes to run over her. That black dress clung to her in every way it should showing off her best assets and curves. The front was cut seductively almost down to her belly button and yet she remained regal in her appearance as a mature woman. He finally allowed his gaze to rest on backside. The thoughts of his hands resting there and a quick squeeze made his breath catch for a moment. Was this dress causing the same thoughts in every man's mind tonight? He quickly caught himself when he realized he had been staring with his mouth slightly open and breathing a bit heavy.

The conversation she was having didn't seem intimate, but the male actor was leaning in towards her a bit. Now was as good a time as any to break up this conversation. He quietly walked up behind her and placed a hand on her waist to grab her attention while quietly whispering in her ear, "Hello beautiful." She was caught off guard mid-sentence and quickly turned to see who it was that touched her. She swiftly registered who it was and the questioning look in her eyes changed to a star-like glint. "Alan Van Sprang," she declared as she grabbed both of his hands and stepped up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Her eyes met his for a moment and perhaps the glance lasted a little longer than it would between normal friends, but then it was over and she was turning to face her colleague again to introduce him. He stuck close to her side for several minutes while the three of them discussed Megan's upcoming role as director of a web series, but then the gentleman dismissed himself, clearly understanding that Alan wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He finally had her all to himself. Realizing that it was just the two of them, Megan slowly turned to face him, but didn't step back from their close proximity. "I have been wondering when you would come and save me," she said first looking at his chest and then up into his eyes. "If you didn't want all of the attention this evening, you wouldn't have worn that dress," he quipped. A slight blush radiated on her cheeks. He loved making her blush and feel a bit uneasy, it was the game they always played when flirting. "I would have doubted you would have noticed, given all of the young beautiful women that throw themselves at you," she remarked. He felt a bit defeated by that comment. After all this time, did she not know the effect she had on him? "When you are in the room, there isn't a moment that goes by where you go by unnoticed…especially tonight." A half smile pulled at her lips and knowing that she was enjoying the banter, he leaned in closer so that only she could hear and finished with, "My minx." That drew her half smile into a full grin and her eyes twinkled with the complement. He was very much enjoying their exchange and was starting to let his mind wander as to where tonight would lead if they continued on this path, when Johnny and the crew walked up. "We were wondering where you two were off too," exclaimed John. The group had found them. They decided to move, as a group, to a larger space with plenty of couches for sitting and mingling.

"Wait, before we go too far, there is something Megan and I need to do," Alan remarked. Johnny and Megan had already started walking away, but turned to face Alan, both with questioning looks. He continued, "Some of our fans requested pictures of tonight and I would hate to disappoint them." Megan looked as though she thought there could be an ulterior motive but didn't put up a fight, "Okay, I'm game." Alan handed his phone to Johnny as Megan walked back over to Alan. "I guess that means I won't be in the picture," John quipped. "Not these ones. These are special 'Cathry' photos for the fans, of course," Alan stated. Megan chuckled at Alan's nonchalant use of their fans' name for the Catherine and Henry relationship. Leaning against the bar, Alan pulled Megan towards him and she nestled in close to his side, each placing an arm around the other's waist. This feels right, he thought to himself. John snapped the photo and handed the phone back to Alan. Just as he was about to walk towards their retreating group, Megan quickly chimed in, "Wait! Take one with my phone too. I need one as well, for the fans of course." At that, Johnny rolled his eyes and a smirk spread across Alan's face while he lifted an eyebrow at her. "Well, if they are going to talk one way or another, we might as well give them something to talk about," Megan reasoned. She continued, "Alan, here, come up behind me and put your arms around my shoulders, like you are hugging me from behind." "As you wish, your majesty," Alan replied coyly. As he bent down and put his arms around her, he felt her relax back onto his chest. He was careful not to accidentally brush her anywhere inappropriate but brought his face down to hers and their cheeks softly brushed together. She brought her hands up and gave his arm a playful squeeze. They stood like that waiting for Johnny to tell them the picture was taken. After a lengthy silence, Megan asked John, "Did you get it?" "Yep…I just wanted to see how long the two of you were going to stand like that in each other's grasp," John said jokingly. Alan laughed out loud and Megan lightly smacked John's arm and reached to retrieve her phone. Again Johnny began walking towards their group as they had found a spot not too far from the bar. "Would you mind texting me that photo?" Alan asked Megan sheepishly. "For the fans of course," Megan taunted him but then continued, "and as long as you send me the one on your phone." They both grinned at each other and side by side walked over to their group.

Although Megan and Alan enjoyed being close, in this situation they thought it best to sit across from one another so that they could spend time talking with everyone. Megan questioned Rossif on new projects and parenthood, giving him advice for these early years. Across the cocktail table, Alan spent time sharing story for story with Johnny about hockey, basketball and the joys of living in LA. As each story ended, Megan and Alan couldn't help but glance across to each other hoping for just a smile or wink from the other. The time was passing too fast and Alan felt that he had done his obligatory "catching up" with the crowd.

He stood and made his way back to the bar ordering himself and Megan her favorite drink, "Two bourbon and ginger ales, please." He thought casually about how well he knew her quirks, likes and dislikes. As he was waiting for the drinks, he allowed himself to ponder just why they had never really given "them" a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been excited to work with her on Reign, but never had he imagined he would learn so much from her while on set. She was fierce and gave everyday her all; it made every scene she was in divine, along with those acting alongside her. They quickly fell into a routine onset and the chemistry between them was almost immediate. Neither at first wanted to admit to it, they were colleagues and nothing could happen between them. But, as the filming progressed he found himself often drawn to her trailer during their down time. They initially discussed work but soon thereafter the conversations became more personal and the realization of how much they had in common set in.

One evening they had stayed late, past filming, with the rest of the crew gone. It had started with a drink in her trailer after filming and one had led to another. The weather outside was brutally cold and neither was ready to venture out as they had grown comfortable sitting on the couch next to each other, sharing stories of their children and past failed relationships. Out of instinct they had gradually moved closer to one another and they were now sitting side by side with their shoulders touching and arms slightly grazing each other. Between stories they had fallen into a comfortable silence, both were exhausted from the grueling filming schedule and quietly enjoying each other's company just felt right. Alan wasn't sure what had made him do it, but he had reached his hand down and entwined it with hers. He didn't look at her and was sure as soon as he did it that she would pull away, but she didn't. In fact she clutched his hand in return and slowly lowered her head onto his shoulder. He could feel her soft breath on his neck and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean down, cup her cheek and softly kiss her lips, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. At this moment she trusted him and he didn't want it to end, so he slowly lowered his head back onto the couch. Both closed their eyes in this comfortable state and fell asleep, hands still entwined.

Alan woke an hour later in the same position he had been when they first had fallen asleep, but now his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her hand rested lightly on his knee. He was a bit upset with himself for not having left earlier. What could really come of this? Would she be upset? He didn't care though; this was the most comfortable he had felt with anyone in a long time and nothing had really happened. While he was still relaxed, he felt her begin to shift and when her eyes opened she quickly moved to sit up, but her hand slipped from his knee and fell between thighs, grazing him close to the crotch. Startled at her own indiscretion, she gasped and looked up into his eyes. Immediately they broke into laughter at the situation. She rectified herself and sat up still chuckling before making excuses, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. They have us up so early for hair and makeup, I've just been exhausted lately. Perhaps I've gotten a bit older but I'm having trouble keeping up with this schedule and I'm just not like these younger.." "Megan," he interjected, "it's alright. I completely understand." At that moment they both had looked at each and their eyes met. Both stopped talking and there was a recognition of understanding and of mutual desire that each of them saw mirrored in the other's eyes. With their gaze still locked they slowly leaned into one another. Alan brought up his hand and lightly ran this thumb across her jawline while he cupped the back of her neck and gradually pulled her lips up to meet his. Just before they touched, her eyes closed in recognition of what was to come. Their lips met softly at first as they grazed each other, but when she didn't pull away, he intensified the kiss pulling her closer. His hand entwined in her hair and just as he was about to run his tongue between her lips, her breath caught and she pulled away. Still breathing heavily, her eyes opened and he clearly saw the desire that resided there. It took a moment before she started, "Alan, we can't." "I know," he replied, but it had felt so right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was brought back to the present moment as the two drinks were set in front of him. "Thank you," he replied to the bartender while leaving a tip and then grabbing both drinks to head back and finally spend a bit more time with Megan. As he approached the couch she was sitting at, he realized that she was scanning the room looking for someone. He came up to her side and placed both drinks on the table in front of her. "Is this seat taken," he questioned her. She couldn't help but smile as she casually replied, "I was just looking for you. I thought perhaps you had already left without saying goodbye." She raised her eyebrow on the last comment and gave him a sweet pout. "I've barely gotten to spend 5 minutes talking to you. Plus no man leaves the most beautiful lady at the party alone," he commented while flashing a devilish smile her way. She reached up and playfully squeezed his arm but again allowed a smile to cross her lips. Their banter came effortlessly and they quickly settled into conversation. She had turned to face him, picking up the drink she knew he had brought for her. While she spoke, he tried concentrating on the details of her recent vacation to Paris and London, but at the same time he watched her hands as she gestured, smiled at the many times she wrinkled her nose and allowed his eyes to wander to her lips as she would take a sip of her drink. She enthralled him completely. As the details of her trip came to an end, it was his turn to update her on the details of what he had been doing while he was on hiatus from filming. He started into his story and watched as she leaned up against the couch, placing her elbow on the back cushion and her head in her hand. A few tresses of hair slipped from her shoulder to rest on her chest and he noticed that her dress had shifted slightly to the left, revealing a bit more of her cleavage. If he was going to make it through this story, he was going to need to keep eye contact.

Over an hour and a half had passed as the two sat and exchanged stories. Both laughed and would casually touch the other from time to time with a simple squeeze of the hand for emphasis, or a light tap on the arm to show disdain, but it was a rhythm they were familiar with and one that came naturally. As a chuckle was subsiding between them, they glanced around to see who was left of their party. It was now approaching 3:00 AM and it seemed that most had already left or were finding their way to another after party. "Well Alan it looks like it's just me and you…apparently no one else finds us as entertaining as we find ourselves." She had a light flush on her cheeks from the several drinks they had consumed and he wondered if this was her way of finishing the conversation to end her evening. When he didn't say anything right away she continued, "You know, tonight was a bit difficult for me. I actually thought I had a chance this year to win. Each year I get to say how happy I am for being acknowledged….that being nominated is enough, but I would love to walk home with that award. I work so hard...," she trailed off looking down into her now empty glass. This was the first time tonight she had shown any signs of being disappointed. Alan stopped her before she started speaking again by placing his forefinger under her chin and slowly lifting her face so that her eyes met his. He saw sadness deep within the wells of her eyes and in that moment his heart broke for her. "Megan, you are easily the most talented, professional, hardworking and passionate actress I have ever had the pleasure of working with. They got it wrong this year. Don't give up…you mean so much to all of us, to me." Her eyes welled with tears and her lips trembled slightly; as a reaction he gently glided his thumb along her lips as a means of reassurance and shifted his gaze to ensure they would stop trembling. As he averted his eyes back to hers, he noticed a single tear escape and run down her cheek. He continued to gaze into her eyes, looking for the sadness he had seen just a moment ago, but it had been replaced…replaced with longing and desire. Was he imagining it? He knew that her piercing stare found the same emotions in his eyes. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity, trying to ensure that what they both saw was true, the only sound the now soft music in the background. She broke the silence by reaching for his hand, "I still have some steam I want to burn off. Dance with me?" Even with what they both saw, she wasn't running this time. He gradually stood, her hand still entwined with his, "There is nothing more than I would want in this moment than to have you in my arms…dancing sounds perfect."

Megan blindly followed him to the dance floor. As he pulled her hand and circled her once around the floor, she glanced around to see that it was only her and Alan and two older couples. This was perfect. He pulled her close, both hands around her waist. She encircled her arms around his neck as the music lulled them into a slow rhythm. At first they did nothing but sway to the sound of the music. She had taken her hand from his neck and slowly drawn a line with her thumb from below his ear to his jawline and he could tell that her eyes had settled on his lips. She didn't make any further movements but then retraced the trail of her thumb so that again her hands were clasped around this neck. She layed her head down so that it rested lightly on his chest and collarbone then ever so slightly she pressed her lips to his neck. As the song continued she began to move her hips against his, causing him to become aroused with each movement. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He would grab her and pull her into a dark corner if she wasn't careful. As they swayed to the music, he adjusted his position so he wouldn't totally give up his arousal, but he couldn't help but moving his hands down from her back to rest right at the top of her ass. She noticed the proximity and pulled his head down closer to her so that he was now breathing in the scent of her neck and hair; she was intoxicating. They stayed that way, in each other's arms, even after the song had ended, standing there and not wanting to let go. He slowly pulled away from the heat of her body and lowered his forehead to rest against hers. Both had their eyes closed as they breathed in the breath of the other. "It's been a long evening, should I call your car to take you home?" he asked, still not letting her go. At first he could tell she was thinking about her answer, but determination finally came forth and her face tilted upward looking into his eyes, "I've actually arranged to have a room here for the evening. Would you mind walking me back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know if this was the best idea. His heart had leapt when she first suggested it, but he was a man and if she was asking him to go with her all the way to her hotel room door, she also needed to know that at this state and his current mood, he would not be turning around, leaving tonight without her. He peered into her eyes, searching for an answer before quietly asking his question out loud, "Megan, are you sure?" He wanted her to know his intentions; he wanted to know that's what she was asking when she wanted him to accompany him to her room; he wanted to know she was sure this time and would have no regrets. She reached both hands up to his face, holding each side and running her thumbs along the stubble of his cheeks. She allowed a smile to tug at her lips as she watched her own hands. "There is no question this time. I want this…I want you," she remarked. Her last act of affirmation came as she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. He was a bit caught off guard and sucked in a sharp breath, before fully giving into her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in close. She moved her hands so that one was at the back of his neck and one grasped the back of his head almost willing him to come closer. Their kiss intensified and his tongue ran along her lips seeking entrance which she gladly entertained allowing her lips to part and their tongues to intertwine. Forgetting where he was, his hands finally reached his longed for destination that evening as he grabbed her butt and, grasping both cheeks, pulled her up against him so that he could feel her…so that she could feel how aroused he already was. At this, she gasped and her head tilted back out of reaction. Their lips had broken their seal for just a moment, momentarily stopping the fierce hunger they both had. Through a fog he breathily noted, "You had asked me to walk you to your room?" Still gathering herself, she took a moment before replying, "Yes, that's where we need to go. We need to go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit clumsily they gathered their things and leaving the venue via the hotel entrance quickly headed for the hallway leading to the elevators. "Shit, I forgot something," Megan said irritated. "What?" he inquired and continued, "It looks like you have everything." "I was supposed to get a picture by myself tonight and post it on my Instagram. I've been trying to do that every day or so," Megan said. "Getting chummy with the fans on social media, huh? It's about time," he remarked. "Here," he said with urgency, taking out his phone, "I'll take one with my phone for now and then you can post it tomorrow…or actually later today. I'll send it to you." He had her lean up against a wall and watched her fix herself for the camera, pulling some of her hair over one shoulder and placing her hand on her hip. She had that devilish grin on her face, as he looked at her and, without realizing he said it out loud, breathed, "God, you are beautiful." He snapped the photo.

Quickly making their way into the elevator, Megan asked Alan to send her the picture. He obliged while she pushed the button for the 12th floor. As the texted picture came through, she made quick work of trying to save it and get it posted to Instagram. "What are you doing?" he asked. "It's 4:00 AM and your fans are going to know when you posted that picture." "I thought we were being a bit scandalous," she replied back devilishly. As she was still working on her phone, he quipped, "I'll show you scandalous," and he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator, lowering his head to her neck, slightly sucking and nipping on her sensitive skin. "Alan," she breathed almost dropping her phone, "I can't think, let alone type with you doing that." He stopped for a moment, just resting his lips on her, while she finished her post. "Done," she proclaimed and tilted her head to the left, exposing more of her neck to him. He gratefully accepted her offer and began working on her neck again while allowing his hands to begin roaming over her body. He knew he had found that special spot on her neck when her eyes closed and she allowed her lips to part letting out a soft moan. Just then the elevator doors opened and Alan grasped her hands, bringing her back to reality. He saw her bite her lower lip in frustration and he couldn't have that, so they quickly stepped from the elevator and he allowed her to show him the way to her room.

Megan debated which way her room was when they came to a split in the hallway. Decisively she made a right and, knowing that Alan was watching her, strutted her way down the hallway to right in front of her hotel room door. As he watched her hips sway, in rapture, he thought to himself, "That will be all mine tonight." Megan clumsily felt for her hotel room key in her clutch. Alan leaned up against her back with this hand supporting him on the hotel door. "Found it," she declared as she removed the key from her bag and quickly inserted it into the door, allowing it to swing open. Alan nearly pushed her into the room, making haste to shut the door behind them. She turned right in the entrance to face him and unabashedly he looked her up and down, allowing his eyes to settle on each of her curves. She continued to stand there, allowing the happiness and pleasure of what was to come, to spread to her smile and a glint in her eyes. At that moment he realized that she knew…she knew he cared for her and would never want to hurt her, that he just wanted her to be happy and hoped that would be together. Not wanting to waste one more second, he lightly growled at her, "Come here," and in that moment wrapped her in his arms. They embraced in their new found knowledge of each other and then he placed her against the wall once more. He nestled his head into her hair and found his way back to her neck, right by her jawline and below her ear. Her hands immediately flew to rest on his neck and behind his head, as she lightly allowed her nails to scratch him. He peppered kisses down her neck to her collarbone while his hands ran down her sides to her hips. She tried moving her hands so that she could begin to remove his jacket, but he stopped her. "Please, just let me worship you in this moment." He continued his path of light kisses down to the tops of her rising breasts; he kissed the tops of both and a moan escaped her lips. He wanted to see her, so he looked up briefly to her face and her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as she ran her tongue across her lips, breathing heavily. This is just how he imagined she would look. He had been eyeing the cutouts of her dress all evening and finally he had the chance to kiss and nip her in each individual square, leaving little pink marks that quickly disappeared. As he did so, he moved his hand up to tease her breasts and first cupped them. She fit his hands perfectly. He was pleasantly surprised that the only thing between his hands and her now perky breasts was the thin material of the dress. He could feel her harden under his touch and he heard her give a slight yelp when he tweaked her. She then opened her eyes and breathily asked, "Are you just teasing me?" "I've been dreaming of this all night," he said almost inaudibly as he continued to make his way down her body. He knelt down in front of her, his pants fitting uncomfortably as his arousal increased, and placed his hand underneath her long gown. He worked the fabric up her legs to her knees where he first stopped and kissed the inside of each. Then he continued the journey, working the material up as he would rotate between kissing the insides of each thigh, hearing her now groan in anticipation. He again was happily surprised when he finally reached her hips and butt cheeks to find no impending fabric. He quickly shot her a glance at the knowledge that she was not wearing any undergarments and she stared back at him with a smirk, lightly shaking her head, eyebrow raised. "Goddess," he proclaimed. He was just starting to work his hand over to her womanhood and he could feel her heat and knew that he would find her pleasantly wet, when she reached down and grabbed his shoulders. "Alan, I need you now. Take me to the bed." He reluctantly allowed the dress to fall to the floor and stood. She moved to walk to the bed, but he stopped her and easily swooped her up into his arms, with one arm behind her back and the other cradling her legs under her knees. "Whatever your bidding is, my Queen." She threw her arms around his neck, grinning wildly.

He lay her softly on the bed. She watched him intently as he removed his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt and she motioned for him to come to her. "I want to feel you under my hands," she remarked. He moved to the bed and climbing on top of her straddled her at the waist. She began by pulling his shirt from his pants and gradually undoing each button. She concentrated on each button and again was unknowingly biting her lower lip. He wanted to taste her again. As she removed the material from his shoulders, her eyes moved over his chest and down his abs, followed by her nails. She allowed her hands to glide down to the belt of his pants, slowly undoing the buckle. Not removing her eyes from the work of her hands she commented, "I too have been waiting for this all night. I've been waiting to see you for a long time." She removed the remaining barriers of his clothing and he helped her out of her dress sliding it over her shoulders and then down over her chest and hips.

That first time they made love it was slow and all encompassing. He studied her every inch, her every freckle not wanting to forget anything, and as promised worshipped her body until she finally screamed his name in exclamation. They had both collapsed in ecstasy and sleep overcame them. It wasn't long after that they awoke later at the first light of dawn and she returned the favor. She had slowly worked every nuance of his body, teasing and tantalizing, holding him back until he couldn't take it anymore. When he was at his fullest she had allowed him to surge forward to his release, allowing his mind to explode into a million pieces. God, had it ever been this good? No woman had ever treated him as she did. This second round left them spent and in their groggy state before sleep found them again, she nestled her back against his chest, allowing him to drape an arm over her. He would awaken many hours later in that same position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Megan's eyes finally started to flutter open, she immediately felt a sense of content and almost giddiness. Each corner of lips tugged into a smile as the events of last evening, or she thought to herself early morning, came racing back to her. It had been years since the last time she had awoke with a man in her bed that she was happy to see and that she wouldn't mind waking up with each morning after. Rolling over in anticipation of greeting Alan with a good morning kiss, she found his side of the bed empty and cold. She was shocked and her stomach started to sink. Wait…had she been wrong about him? Had everything he told her last night just been a fabrication? She knew he had wanted to get in her bed since they first met; their flirtation was all too real, but she also knew he respected her and they both knew it best not to start a relationship while still actively working together. Her mind was reeling, when she heard the door to the hotel room open. Still naked, she wrapped the sheets around herself and tucked them under her arms, so she wouldn't be indecent in case it wasn't who she thought it was. Her eyes shifted to the doorway and there he was; he must have haphazardly slipped on his clothing from the night before because he looked a mess, but he was carrying her one true vice, coffee. He knew her too well.

"A bit of coffee for my sweet," he casually allowed the pet name to roll off of his tongue. Megan didn't mind at all. He walked over to her, handing her the steaming cup of coffee he leaned down to kiss her forehead first and then her lips, before adding, "Just the way you like it." They were both smirking now and she felt so care free in this moment…she hoped that he felt the same way. But by his actions, she could tell he wanted nothing more than to be here, now. "How do you remember all of these little things about me?" she asked quizzically. Slipping out of his shirt and pants again, but leaving on his boxers, so that he could comfortably join her again in the sheets of their bed, he started, "Megan, since the moment I met you, there was always an attraction. I knew we would be friends and I hoped we could be more. But no matter what it was, I wanted you to be happy, so I've always studied you, your ways, your likes and dislikes, because I knew I could be someone that makes you happy." He was too much and his words made her practically swoon, but she didn't him to have all of the surprises. "Well, perhaps I know a little bit about you too. Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked. "I don't," he stated factually but continued, "although you should since it is your birthday." "I do now. I had already bought two tickets for the Raptors game tonight and I was hoping you would be free," she replied. Alan chuckled, "Apparently, I'm not the only one with surprises."

Just then she noticed that Alan's phone was lighting up like a Christmas tree. Not taking her eyes from his phone she asked, "What's going on there? Is someone trying to get a hold of you?" "Oh, no," he remarked, "I just happened to tweet our pictures a few minutes ago and I'm sure those are the responses." "Let me see," she said. He gave her the phone and as she read the responding tweets she started to laugh. "Aren't we the special pair," she remarked and then noticed that the picture of her from last night was now the background on Alan's phone. "Hmmm, someone may be getting a little ahead of themselves," she said coyly with her eyebrows raised. She was shaking the phone at him and indicating that she saw the picture, but he didn't bite at her remark. Instead he lay back on the pillows, putting his hands behind his head. He looked dreamily up at the ceiling and replied, "I am ahead of everyone in all things at the moment. I do have you in my bed." She playfully slapped his chest, but then lay next to him, nestling herself in the crook of his shoulder with her head on his chest and her arm draped over him. They stayed that way, content and chatting about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Reign Over the Night – Chapter 2

Megan had thoughtfully decided on a late check from the hotel the night before. She hadn't necessarily planned on the happenings of the night, although she knew it would be a late one. But now she was thankful for her forethought as her and Alan had remained in bed most of the morning and early afternoon, only getting up for the room service that was delivered; both were famished from the night's activities.

"So you are sure that it's okay to go to the game tonight? It is your birthday and I am sure there are other things you would prefer to do," stated Alan. Megan was slowly getting out of bed when she looked back at him, "I told you that I bought the tickets purposefully for tonight. I was hoping you would join me. Besides my family has something planned for me tomorrow and then I'm having dinner with Marilla on Thursday, so I have plenty planned." "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm not ready to let you go yet today," he remarked as he reached for her hand and pulled her back to the bed for a kiss. When their lips parted, Alan's hand moved to her hair and he started playing with the tresses, the whole time meeting her gaze and giving her that devilish smirk. "Mmmm, I have a feeling it would be easy not to leave this room for the rest of the evening, but I really need to get home and check in with the kids and my mom," Megan replied with a small pout on her face. "But I do need to get ready before leaving," she continued as she removed herself from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from her still naked frame. "You could always join me in the shower if you like," she said over her shoulder without turning around to look at him as she gracefully walked to the bathroom. She knew the best way to tease him, as he was out of the bed following her without the words barely leaving her mouth.

Knowing that this special occasion for them was about to end, they took the time in their shower together to get to know each other's ways. Alan watched as Megan shampooed her hair and with her eyes closed leaning back into the cascading water allowing the suds to roll down her back and between her breasts all the way down to her belly button where the soap would split, all the while showing off her beautiful frame. Megan smiled to herself watching Alan lather the soap in this hands as he then began to run it over the scruffy beard on his face and watched the trail the water and soap took down his neck and over his chest and followed it all the way to the shower floor. It was hard not to have their hands all over each other in these moments. Alan remembered those beautiful hips moving against him last night and Megan remembered clutching his firm butt cheeks, trying to pull him closer. Alan finally asked if he could help her wash her back. He slowly started this process feeling the slick of the soap and water running down her back, until his hands began to roam over her freely. She deliberately turned into him, reciprocating his urgency. One more time in their hotel room, they succumbed to one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home in her downtown Toronto apartment, all caught up with family updates, Megan began to ready herself for the Raptors game her and Alan would be attending that evening. She hadn't yet told him that she had actually purchased a corporate box for their evening at the basketball game and the thought of his surprise made her giggle. Megan had decided it would still be best for them to arrive at the game separately. This was all new to her and she hadn't been in a public relationship for over six years. The last time had ended terribly and what made it worse was that her and her husband were in the public eye. Everyone knew the story, everyone knew what had happened, so she was constantly answering question after question about her very public failure of a ten year relationship. Everyone had told her it wasn't her fault and she believed them to an extent, but after that much time had gone by she did have to ask herself what she had done wrong…it was only natural.

She had met some great men over the last six years, but she always refuted any chance at a relationship. She had been hurt and it wasn't something for her to get over easily when she had found out that her ex-partner that had cheated on her was expecting a child with his new wife. She had almost begun to hate being in the public eye, but at the same time she knew what her life involved, being an actress and a very well-known one at that. She never wanted to disappoint her fans or those that supported her in all of her projects.

Alan seemed different and was a remarkable support to her, first just as a fellow actor on Reign and soon after friend, as they quickly developed that relationship while working together. Alan was always quick to remark to her and in his interviews what she meant to him working on the show. While he told her quite often of how lucky he felt to be acting with her and learning from her, she still felt giddy when she read one of his interviews saying that she made him better with each scene they were in together. He was so comfortable with the media and open about his feelings, as though he felt he had nothing to lose. She had never been verbal to the media about her connection with Alan and working with him. He had a way of making her feel safe in her own skin that allowed for her to produce her best work. With him in a scene she held nothing back and their product together was remarkable. Had she told him enough of what he had done for her? Did he understand that she had a hard time revealing her connection and chemistry with a man, even if it was on screen? Her thoughts slowly drifted back to some of the first days they had worked together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Working with younger actors and actresses, her and Alan had gradually formed a common bond and spent a lot of their down time together. They had always made sure to include everyone when going out and to support the team as a whole, but surely the younger ones at times wanted their separate time together, which meant her and Alan were off the hook. This led to many nights shared between the two of them. When filming the pilot they had all been fortunate enough to travel to Ireland together as a group. With the cast and crew all staying in the same place and being so close, it truly helped to build a strong sense of comradery. The first several days, the crew was trying to get over jet lag while filming and everyone found themselves turning in early to try and catch up on sleep. After the 5th day of filming though, the cast and crew were treated to a break in which filming wouldn't start until late the following afternoon. This was the perfect night to get out and have a little fun. Both Torrance and Alan had both filmed in this location before so they had decided on a local pub with live music that everyone would enjoy.

When they arrived at the Prince of Wales pub, their group had taken up a majority of the space. Everyone had quickly found a seat and Megan was one of the last ones to arrive. She scanned the dark room trying to find an open seat and perhaps get to know her fellow cast a bit better. She saw a hand waiving her over at one of the tables and, squinting to see who it was, realized it was Alan. She had met Alan in Toronto just before leaving for filming in Ireland and thought him to be very handsome. She had yet to sit and have any type of personal conversation with him besides the light joking on set. A smile crept to her lips realizing that he was waiving her over because he had saved a seat for her. Hmmm, she had thought to herself, well if we are to be king and queen, I'm sure it's best we get to know each other more familiarly so that we seem natural on screen. As she had walked over to the table, she stopped a couple of times just to say hello to some of the other cast and crew. She had finally made it over to her seat and was happy to see that it would be her, Alan, Torrance, Celina and Rossif sitting at the table together. "I presume this seat is for me?" she asked casually. "The king and queen always sit together," Alan remarked slyly. She couldn't help but smile at his sweet remark, while everyone else rolled their eyes at his comment. "Please tell me you won't be speaking like this all night?" Torrance asked Alan, and then continued, "I really don't want to be referring to you as dad all evening." They all laughed at that and Megan sat on the booth side of the table next to Alan.

The conversation flowed quite easily. Everyone was getting to know each other, so there were a lot of questions about people's pasts and were they had come from, what their aspirations were, everything that you would want to know about someone when you meet them for the first time. All in attendance were enjoying the food and drinks, which included several pints of Guinness all around, and an hour and half into their dining, like music started as well. Megan fondly remembered watching Alan tap his hand on the table as the music started. She was a bit shocked at how in tune with him she already was, just having met him. She thought him to be so cute as she listened to him joke with Torrance and as she watched him drink his Guinness and lick the froth off the top of his lip with this tongue. Oh God, she was already noticing his tongue. Before anyone noticed that she was staring slightly, she had shifted her attention to Celina and asked her a couple of questions. Their conversation didn't last too long as it seemed Celina was a bit more interested in her conversation with Rossif. Not too long after, both Rossif and Celina excused themselves and headed to the bar. Torrance looked at both her and Alan and quipped, "Well I'm not going to sit here with daddy and step-mommy all night, if you will excuse me as well." Torrance then got up and headed over to sit with Caitlyn, Adelaide and Toby. Megan turned to look at Alan, as he was doing the same. "I didn't think we were all that boring," she commented. "Perhaps we just understand one another a bit better and know what we want," he replied catching her gaze. In that moment she felt that they had shared a personal connection and she quickly looked away, slightly blushing. "Ms. Follows," he said sounding formal, "is that a slight blush I see on your face? I was just saying that maybe we both better understand our future wants or aspirations more then some of these younger ones." Alan had clearly understood the she had mistaken his comment about "wants" when he saw her blush and quickly rectified his comment. "Oh, yes, of course," she replied. To move the conversation along she added, "So, where do you see yourself and career in the next five years?" This took them into deeper conversation and soon they were enthralled with their own conversation, with one another.

Megan had just finished telling Alan about her experience playing in the theatre production of "This" and perhaps because she had had a bit more Guinness than she should, she had even gone into some detail about how the play actually was a reflection of her personal life at the time, a story about mid-life crises, adultery and death. When she finished she wondered if she had said a little too much. But Alan was intently looking at her, shaking his head in affirmation before he said, "Strangely, I know exactly what you are talking about. I went through a similar situation myself." That was a relief she thought, he understood what she had gone through and he wasn't taken aback by her honesty with him. Alan didn't proceed with the story so Megan took a moment to look over her shoulder at the small dance floor while the live music was still in full swing. She saw some of the other cast on the dance floor dancing as the music was fast and light-hearted. She took a chance and turned around to look at Alan and asked, "Would you like to join me on the dance floor?" She had hoped that she had read him correctly as he had unconsciously been tapping his hand to most of the songs that the Irish band was strumming. Pleasantly surprising her, Alan started moving around the booth and stood, walking over to her, he extended his hand and stated, "I thought you would never ask."

The two of them moved to the dance floor to join the others. Due to the pace of the music they all were able to dance casually as a group. They all were laughing as Torrance was pulling out his signature moves and again it was evident that plenty of drinks had been consumed as there weren't many inhibitions holding them back from dancing. Alan made a run to the bar for him and Megan, asking her what she would like. "Bourbon and ginger ale," she replied. "Duly noted," he commented, making a mental note. The group continued in this manner for over an hour, just laughing and enjoying each other's company. Alan had remained close to Megan the whole time, sometimes staring at her as she danced, while she allowed her hips to move to the rhythm of the music. The more he watched her, the more she put on a show. She couldn't believe the quiet attention he was giving her; there were so many young actresses here that were gorgeous, here on the dance floor at the moment. Why wasn't he watching them? Slowly, person after person began to leave the dance floor. Whether they were leaving to go back to their hotel rooms or perhaps going to a different location, Megan wasn't sure, but she was becoming more cognizant that it was just her and Alan left from their group remaining on the dance floor. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the band switched to a slow song, their first one of the night. Megan smiled, a bit flush from the extensive dancing and looking at Alan asked, "So, have we had enough? Should we go back and gather our things?" Alan shook his head at her and said, "You've shown me your dance skills to the fast paced stuff, now show me what you can do to a slow song." The thought that perhaps this wasn't a good idea quickly crossed her mind, but again both were in a bit of a fog after the last drink from the bar and the want to dance with him allowed her to push the negative thought to the back of her mind. "Am I the only one dancing?" she asked, before continuing, "I believe it's your turn to show me your moves." At that, he quickly grabbed her hand in his and placed the other on the small of her back. He started moving her around the dance floor and, at the beginning, she was caught off guard, trying to keep up, but soon she was in sync with his steps. The whole time his eyes never left hers and amazingly they moved as one. If there was another person in the room, neither of them knew it. As the song came to a close, Alan dipped her and kept her there as his face moved slowly towards hers. In that moment her eyes moved from his eyes back to his lips and she willed them closer as she still was unaware that anyone was around them. He moved closer and closer and she thought she could feel his breath, until both were interrupted by clapping. Their trance was broken and their eyes quickly turned to the sound of the disturbance to see Torrance standing there applauding the show. "And here I thought I had all of the moves," Torrance quipped. Alan quickly pulled Megan back into a standing position and allowed her to move away from his grasp. Her next thought couldn't be more true; Alan Van Sprang was going to be trouble for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan smiled at the recollection, but then looked at the clock to see she had been daydreaming for too long. She needed to be ready and out of her apartment on the way to the game in 30 minutes. It was a cold night out, but the arena was always so warm. She didn't want to overdress for a basketball game, but at the same time she wanted Alan to admire her curves. Out of her closet she pulled her favorite dark wash, tight fit jeans and a dark blue low cut v-neck tee. She put those on and also grabbed her black heeled booties, along with a black leather jack and a signature scarf. Just to dress up the outfit a bit, she also put on some silver earrings to go with the silver bracelet she rarely took off. She ran over to check herself in the full length mirror and admired the way the jeans and tee hugged her curves; perfect she thought. In the bathroom, she made one last stop to spray on her favorite perfume: two sprays on the neck, one on the wrist and one between her breasts. She was ready to go and picked up the tickets, her purse and phone before heading out the door. Wanting to text Alan to let her know she was leaving, she entered her password to see the picture of her and Alan, from the previous evening, staring back at her. Well if he has me on his phone, there shouldn't be a problem putting him on mine, she thought to herself, but she also wanted to make sure no one saw this small gesture of her new devotion to him. She would have to remember to remove it before long. She quickly text, "Just leaving. Meet me at the front entrance…I'll be waiting for you with a surprise. XOXO"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan had just finished in the shower and had already laid out what he was going to wear that evening. He went to the bathroom mirror, watching not to cut himself as he manicured his beard. Readying himself for this evening, he noticed he was being as mindful and careful as he had been the night before preparing for the CSA because he was always wanting to look his best for Megan. She had truly stunned him the night before and he couldn't wait to see her again this evening. In the bathroom, he finished with some aftershave and light cologne.

As he was pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark grey tee, he thought about how he wished he could have just picked her up at her apartment so that they could have gone together as a couple. For a long time he had known he wanted to be with her. It was hard for him to understand what her trepidation was with their relationship now that they were no longer colleagues working together. Why was she so unsure of them? Last night was definitely a mile stone for the two of them and he would have publicly declared their relationship then, but Megan had quietly asked him to still keep everything hush hush. She wasn't ready for them to be in the public eye yet. Did he remind her of her past relationships that ended so visibly to the public? He wanted to understand, but also knew that sometimes it just took time for Megan to open up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thinking back to his time with her on Reign, he had loved the scenes they had together always fighting, always dramatic, but it wasn't until the first time that they had kissed on set that everyone else had recognized the chemistry between them.

The day that they had filmed the scene for Inquisition didn't take as long as production had originally thought it would. That morning Alan had crossed paths with Megan on their way to the set. Megan's character often wore full skirts with beautifully draped coats and high collars, so Alan was surprised to see her dressed in a full length gown that clung at her curves all the way to her thighs before it fell elegantly to the floor. He didn't mind letting her walk a step or two ahead of him so that he could get a glance at how the gown hugged her ass as she sauntered through the studio. Megan had a way of never walking anywhere, but always strutting so that everyone wanted to walk behind her. They had already done a read through a few days before with the rest of the cast, so they knew what was to come, but both were happily anxious at the complexity of the scene. Emotions would run high for this specific scene and their characters would reveal pieces of themselves that had not yet been explored. Every actor and actress salivated for these types of scenes. As they walked onto the set, Megan had jokingly commented to him, "So your true feelings for me come out today, do they? I knew they were there all along." Alan had smiled back, but kept his gaze straight ahead before saying, "Well for someone that loves you, I think it's extraordinary that we have never even kissed, until today that is." Without skipping a beat Megan replied, "Alan, I'm a seasoned actress, but if you feel that you needed the practice, you know where my trailer is." He chuckled as they both rounded the corner. They would be the only actors on set for this scene, along with the filming crew. The two had quickly rehearsed a few lines together; Alan felt better getting into the groove with her before the cameras actually started. He was always taken aback by how ferocious and on point she was as an actress, always. At times it almost mesmerized him and on occasion he would forget a line. But today he was ready. The first several shots were high impact with their characters arguing and yelling at one another. It took a few tries but Alan and Megan's voices soon raised and the filming crew themselves were being enthralled by the performances. Soon the characters' demeanors softened and Alan readied himself to show the softer and more caring side of his King Henry. As the director called action, Alan and Megan stood close facing one another. She was gazing intently into his eyes and he into hers. She slowly lifted her hands to grasp his shoulders and quietly asked, "What's the use of might have beens," she then slowly lifted her right hand to his cheek and stroked his beard, never removing her gaze from him and allowing a sadness to display in the depths of her eyes, before continuing, "those two young children are dead now. We killed them." "Did we?" he questioned before he softly said to her, "Let down your hair." In that moment Megan looked at him questioningly slightly shaking her head, he then continued, "Let me look at you." She then did as she was told and reaching behind her head, undid the clip binding her hair and slowly moved the long tresses over her right shoulder allowing her fingers to comb through them. She had shifted her gaze but then looked up again to meet his eyes as her pink lips slowly parted in question. All too naturally he slowly raised one hand to run his fingers through her hair while the other met her cheek and his fingers softly brushed down to her jawline. With no words left to speak, Megan and Alan were in a trance with each other's movements, each other's soft touches. He then slowly moved closer to her, grasping her by the waist and pulling her in, while she reached one hand around the back of his neck and the other to his shoulder, also pulling him closer. A moment later, their eyes closed and their lips met in a hard kiss with their mouths open. Alan, caught in the moment, was enjoying the taste of her and almost inadvertently slid his tongue into her mouth to allow their tongues to meet. He caught himself but at the same time felt her pull him even closer, so he reciprocated. His hands started to trail down her back and she wasn't letting go. Both of her hands now slid around his neck and her tongue brushed his lips. Had she meant to do that? "Cut," the director shouted. Megan pulled away from him first, somewhat breathy and looking at her, she seemed a bit startled. Had she lost herself in the moment he wondered because looking at her, she was frazzled which was very unlike her. A grin crept to his face. The director then called them over and apologized, "Sorry that last part probably went a bit longer than was necessary, but we just got that shot in one take. Fantastic job you two." "Oh, fantastic, yes" Megan commented before Alan jumped in, "Well if you need us to do a retake or if you need to shoot from a different angle, let us know and we would be more than glad too." Megan then shot Alan a knowing glare but shook her head in agreement. The director just laughed and replied, "If I didn't know any better, you two seem like you wouldn't mind an additional shot of that scene. Seems as though you both have had some practice with one another, it came off so naturally." "I wish," Alan said under his breath. The director then clapped Alan on the back so as to dismiss them and Megan and Alan turned to leave. Megan looked at Alan sheepishly, "So then I guess we will see each other tomorrow for filming." Alan smiled at her consummate professionalism, "Of course, best we sleep this off." She turned and quickly retreated to her trailer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan smiled to himself at the recollection. He was ready to meet Megan and see where this long awaited connection would take them. He just hoped that she would be willing to give this relationship a chance. His phone signaled that he had a text message and he looked down to see who it was. Megan had just text him to let him know she was on her way; perfect because he was just heading out the door himself.

As he was about to write her back, his phone started beeping in with a call. It was a director he knew that was helping to produce some smaller cutting edge movies. He picked up the phone, "Hey man, what can I help you with?" After a short pause he wrinkled his brow before continuing, "I may be able to help you with that, I just need to think about it a little bit. Some new things have come up and I'm not sure I'm in the situation to do that." He started to fidget a bit uncomfortably and was ready to end the conversation, "Yeah, I'll let you know as soon as I can. Talk to you later bro." When he pushed end to the call, a worried look crossed his face. He hoped he wasn't getting himself into anything too serious, but he would just have to tell Megan. His hand rubbed over his chin in a nervous gesture before he picked up his car keys and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan was standing outside the main entrance of the arena, scanning the crowd looking for his Megan. Just as he was about to turn again, he felt two arms reach from behind, under his arms and hug him around his chest. Judging from the feel of the body against him, he knew it was Megan and closed his eyes soaking in the feel of her. He could feel her place her cheek against his back and lay her head against him; he wanted to live in this moment. It was freezing outside and he knew she had to be cold, so he took her hands and turned towards her.

"There you are," he said looking into her eyes that were already glinting with happiness as she smiled back at him. Before she could say anything, he bent down and kissed her lips, not too hard, but enough to reintroduce themselves. Her hands came up to grasp the back of his neck and hold him there so as not to end the kiss too soon. When they finally pulled away, Megan licked her lips once more, "Now that's the kind of greeting I want from you going forward. You may have warmed me up, but it's still cold out here. Let's get inside before the game starts." Alan took her hand and started leading her towards the main entrance. "Oh no," she said, "we will be entering this way." She started to lead him in a different direction towards the VIP entrance. "But we wouldn't be entering that way, unless, Megan did you get us box seats," he asked. She smiled widely and just continued pulling him in that direction, saying over her shoulder, "Surprise."

Watching the game from the corporate box was amazing. Everything was provided to them, from food and drinks to butler service as they watched from large leather seats overlooking the court. Although basketball wasn't Megan's thing, and Alan knew that, she threw herself into the excitement of the game and Alan watched as he knew she was doing this for him. He hadn't expected her to be this way and it was turning him on even more seeing her support him. Towards the end of the game, Megan even left her seat and went to sit on Alan's lap, as the large seats could easily manage the two of them. Although the game was exciting, with Megan so close, Alan could barely concentrate. At first Megan got comfortable, draping her legs over his lap and laying her back up against his shoulder and chest, while holding a glass of wine she was finishing with one hand and with the other pulling her hair around her neck and over her shoulder so that she wouldn't catch it between her and Alan. He liked her this way, so comfortable with him and open. He couldn't help but look at her revealed neck with her hair draped over the other shoulder, wanting to kiss and nip her there in that special spot so that she would toss her head back. She definitely knew what she was doing, he thought to himself. He instinctively placed his arms around her waist, to hold her comfortably in place, allowing his hands to rest on her thighs.

While Megan continued to watch the game, Alan tried to keep his concentration on the game but then made the mistake of looking down over Megan's shoulder, as she was leaning against him, so that he could see straight down her shirt. Succumbed by the view, he watched as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, wondering if she always wore something similar to the pink lace bra that currently restrained them, or if she had just done that for him. Noticing that he wasn't reacting much to the game or the roar of the crowd, Megan turned to look at him and caught him staring down her shirt. "Am I bothering you being here," she asked coyly. Startled he met her gaze and this was the first time he caught himself blush in front of her, but he recovered quickly, "I was overcome with the view." He didn't waste another moment and grabbing her by the shoulder, slightly turned her toward him and pulled her down so that his lips could reach hers. Both of their mouths met and Megan immediately opened her lips so that his tongue could begin a dance with hers. The kiss turned hungry quickly as both remembered the activities of the night and early morning. Megan's hands grasped his shirt and pulled him closer so that his tongue would enter her mouth more fully and she shifted, without breaking the kiss, so that now both of her knees were straddling him on either side. He grabbed her from behind and slid her closer against him, while she allowed her hips to move against his lap, causing him to groan into her mouth. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved to kiss her neck trailing down to her collarbone. With one free hand she reached down between her legs to find him aroused and began to massage the outside of his now tight jeans, which caused him to bite her lightly. Megan squealed in surprise, but quieted herself before anyone thought to look into their private viewing area. Alan's hands both went underneath the back of her shirt in hopes of releasing her bra quickly so that he could feel the heaving mounds in his hands that he couldn't help but stare at earlier. Just as the second clasp of her bra was being undone, the door to their corporate box flew open and a butler began to wheel in stacked trays of dessert. Megan jumped from Alan's lap and hastily sat in the seat next to him so that she could refasten her bra and collect herself. Unbeknownst to the scene he had walked in on, the butler approached Alan, after setting the breaks on the cart, to explain to him what was available as far as the desserts were concerned. Aggravated by the disruption, Alan forcefully told the gentleman, "I'm pretty sure we are capable of figuring it out for ourselves. Please go ahead and leave. We will let you know if we need anything else." As the butler retreated, Alan put both hands on his face and rubbed his temples trying to relieve the tension from the moment. When he finally turned to look at Megan, she was staring at him with a small pout on her face. "Why is it that I act like a school girl when I'm with you," she asked. Her face was flush and she looked so adorable in that moment.

Suddenly the conversation Alan had from earlier with his director friend came flooding back into his mind. The thought of what he had to speak with Megan about made his heart sink and it must have shown on his face. "Alan, what is it," Megan questioned looking concerned. He had been dreading this conversation all evening and now in this moment, he didn't want it to ruin their night. How could he have gotten himself into this situation and how would Megan react? Alan had wanted nothing more than to make her trust and rely on him completely. But now this…how would he explain it? He knew he couldn't delay for long. "Megan, there's something I need to speak to you about."


	3. Chapter 3

Reign Over the Night – Chapter 3

A light drizzle was running down the windows of the coffee shop as Megan sat looking through the glass. She wasn't looking at anyone or anything in particular, but the occasional splash of water as a car drove by or the brightness of a colored umbrella would catch her attention on such a dismal day. In front of her a cup of espresso was sitting, getting cold and the Toronto newspaper still lay folded as she had yet to open any of the pages to read the content. Her mind was elsewhere and even a quiet morning that she typically enjoyed at her favorite coffee house was not taking her mind off of the last couple of months and what had happened. In all honesty, she really didn't understand herself.

After years of her and Alan playing their flirtatious and dangerous game, she had finally decided to give them a chance. At this point there had been nothing holding her back and she wasn't sure why she had waited as long as she did. It was evident that after all of these years Alan still wanted something more and she had thought maybe this was the one. He cared for her and she knew that, and there was no doubt in her mind that he still cared, but perhaps she had waited too long. Maybe she couldn't give him the openness, the shout it from the roof-tops affirmation that he needed. She had told him that she needed time, but perhaps it had run out and he wasn't willing to wait any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night of the Raptors game, everything had gone the way that Megan had hoped. Besides having amazing seats and being catered to their every need, her and Alan had fallen into sync and it was like they had been together for years, well except for their almost indiscretion when dessert had arrived. Their sexual appetite for one another made her feel as though she was being with someone for the first time. Was it just the anticipation from years of knowing one another?

Before the evening was over though, Alan had blindsided her with a serious conversation that he wanted to have. The game had finished and Megan had wanted to ask Alan back to her apartment that evening before he had to leave on a trip with his son the following day. But before Megan could even ask the question, Alan started into a conversation that she knew wouldn't be pleasant, judging from the look on his face. He had started by telling her of a situation he had gotten himself into, one that he thought wouldn't have been harmful and that would help out a friend of his directing a new movie, along with himself too. For publicity reasons he had promised to meet the young female star of the movie and to appear publicly with her in several different locations, ensuring to actively promote these appearances on social media. And the director had thought, if the two of them hit it off, that would just be an added bonus for Alan. This extra publicity would give the young female actress and the movie an added nudge in the public eye, and wouldn't it help Alan with a young woman on his arm? At the time, Alan explained that he didn't think it would do any harm, after all he and Megan weren't together at the time. Megan had been very confused by the whole situation. She didn't understand why he ever would have agreed to something so preposterous, even if they hadn't been together. After half an hour of Alan trying to explain himself, Megan couldn't bite her tongue anymore. "What good does it do you to appear with a young twenty year old in public, Alan?" she had asked him, before continuing, "It makes you look desperate and juvenile. Is this how you want to portray yourself, through some charade?" Of course he didn't appreciate her strong comments and had gone off a bit himself. "You don't understand what it is like to be a middle-aged actor struggling to make it Megan. You have always had your successes without any publicity stunts. I thought there was nothing wrong with this and maybe it would heighten my status….you will never understand that! You are Megan Follows, the one and only child prodigy to play Anne of Green Gables, I have NOTHING to compare to that!" he had allowed his voice to raise as he was trying to explain to her. "Well great Alan! Now what am I supposed to do? Just play along with this stunt you are pulling and sit on the sidelines, feeling and looking like an idiot! I'm not doing this again, where I'm the wounded party," she had replied angrily. They both were now standing facing one another, alone in their corporate suite. "What do you mean you won't do this again?" Alan had questioned, "Are you already done?" "It depends Alan, can you put a stop to this nonsense?" she requested vehemently. "Megan, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a few days of some picture ops, that's all. In fact, why don't you come with me to NY?" Alan asked. Shaking her head, Megan replied, "You know that I can't Alan. I said I wanted to take this slow and I'm not ready to be traveling with you for the media to know we are together." "Stop being so worried about us being found out Megan and come with me. I thought you wanted this and that we could be together. Yes, she'll be there too, but I know you will like her and you will see, there's nothing between us. She's really very sweet," Alan concluded. Megan looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean, you know I will like her and there's nothing between you two?" Soon it started to dawn on Megan, "You have already met her, haven't you? I'm going to ask you this once, have you already went on a date with this young girl?" Alan realized that he had said too much and looked guiltily at his feet. Megan didn't say another word but angrily stared at him, waiting for an answer. A minute that seemed like eternity ticked by before Alan finally looked back up and stated, "Yes, I've met her and the two of us have gone for dinner. I'll be honest, nothing really happened, but we…we did share a kiss that evening and we were a little bit physical, but that was all and we didn't sleep together. It was superficial and we had several drinks and nothing else happened." Megan felt the heat rising in her cheeks and felt her eyes begin to well, but she wanted to be strong in front of him and would not allow any tears to fall. "How long ago?" she asked. "A week," he replied. She couldn't believe her ears and what Alan was telling her. Here he was promising her faithfulness, telling her she was the only one for him and 7 days earlier he had been with a girl in her mid-twenties, testing his connection with her, and still he planned on this ridiculous publicity stunt, that he wanted her to be okay with. She had been blind before in her relationships, but not this time. Alan took a step towards her and reached out a hand to touch her cheek, but before he could make contact, she smacked his hand away. Not wanting to betray a break in her voice, softly and forcefully she whispered, "Leave." He tried one more time to reach out to her, but she turned her back to him and louder this time stated, "I said, GO!" Without looking back, she could hear him gather his coat and keys and walk to the door, as it was shutting she whispered, "I never thought you would break my heart." When she was sure he was gone, she allowed the tears to spill from her eyes and stream down her face. It had happened again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknowingly, tears had begun to fall from Megan's eyes just as the rain drops trailed down the window pane as she continued to stare out the window reminiscing of the events of that dreadful night. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? The height and depth of her and Alan's relationship had occurred almost within a 24 hour period. Was is that she really didn't know him at all? Had she been blind the whole time to his immature and unscrupulous ways? She had waited to see after that night if he would call her and apologize, letting her know that he had called everything off and that he really just wanted her because that was most important. But she received nothing more from Alan, no phone calls, no text messages. The last thing she knew about him was that he had gone to a basketball game with the young actress and in fact they had gone to NY together. His posts on social media were like rubbing salt into an open wound. She was pleased to see that he had removed his final post, of the two passports showcasing the trip to NY that Alan had tagged the young girl in, due to the negative backlash he was receiving. And here you thought you would get positive publicity, she thought to herself shaking her head. She knew better and perhaps it should tell her something that he didn't.

The tears had stopped and Megan collected herself, dabbing a napkin on her cheeks and lightly blowing her nose. She got up from her table and threw away the napkin and approached the coffee counter asking if she could get a refresher, since her espresso had gone cold. She walked back to her table with a piping hot drink and slowly unfolded the paper to begin reading the contents. She needed to shake herself out of this funk. She was on hiatus from filming and had been spending a lot of time working on promoting her new web series, but she had also had time doing one of the things she like most. Over the past several weeks she had taken her camera and also used her cell phone, as she walked the streets of Toronto, to capture pictures of unique spaces, objects and scenery. She loved looking at different angles of perspective which is what had always drawn her to photography and now directing. She often stopped to shoot that perfect picture, to capture a moment in time. Picking up her phone, she started looking back through some of the unique pictures she had recently taken.

"Is that you Megan?" She heard a familiar voice questioning and she put her phone down to see who it was. Walking towards her was Nathaniel Middleton, a young actor that had recently played opposite her character in season 3 of Reign. Surprised to see him in her coffee shop, let alone Toronto, she asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't realize you were staying in Toronto." "Yeah, I got back not that long ago. I still have my apartment here from filming and thought I would take my time in the city since I didn't have a lot of down time to explore before…actually my place isn't too far from here," Nathaniel explained. He had walked up to the table and, although not in the best mood, Megan didn't want to be rude. "Would you like to have a seat and join me?" she asked. He took a moment to think about it but then said, "Sure. Let me put in an order and I'll be right back." Megan wasn't too sure why he had hesitated and she didn't really want company, so she thought to herself that she wouldn't keep him here to long, as she was sure he too had better things to do. She watched him as he walked up to the counter to order. He was a very attractive young man, but she had tried not to think too much about that while filming with him. Most of their scenes together had been intimate and she wanted to keep it very professional, especially for a young up and coming actor. Of course the times she had pulled the ties loose on his shirt or pulled the shirt down from his shoulder, she couldn't help but notice the muscular figure he had as her hand grazed over him. And when he kissed her on set, she had felt his naturalness, especially for a young actor that would typically, in her mind, overdo it, but what was she thinking? This is what she had purposefully avoided when filming. Looking back at him again at the counter, she did admire his youthful shape; what did it really matter to have some eye candy for a distraction anyway?

What did she really know about Nathaniel? For her it had always been cathartic to unwind after a long day of filming and she enjoyed getting to know those she worked with, so she often suggested a drink or small meal to whomever she was working with as a way to wrap up the day. On those days she filmed with Nathaniel, they would sometimes sit and chat at the studio cafe after work and one or two times she had even invited him to her trailer where she preferred to make up a warm drink to soothe her vocal chords after speaking lines all day. From those few times, she knew some about his family and that he had a girlfriend but most of their conversations had never been extensive and they usually talked about the day on set instead of personal matters. Nathaniel had been interested in her prior projects and always questioned her on different methods of acting, which she was happy to lend him any advice she could from her experience. He was a sweet young man trying to make it in this crazy business, but then again weren't they all.

She smiled a bit when he turned from the counter, holding his cup of hot coffee and a small plate of sweets. He set the items down at the table and looked at her grinning. "I thought perhaps we could both use a tasty treat to lift our moods, what with the dismal day and all," he said before walking away to also get them some napkins. She thought quickly about what he had said. Did her face betray her feelings today? Perhaps he could see tear stains on her cheeks from earlier, but she didn't want to give up her feelings to him, in fact she wanted to move on from her current move. He came back to the table and sat, offering the plate to her. "Well I guess while filming is on hiatus for the moment, I can treat myself," she commented. She lightly picked up a small blueberry scone and started to nibble on it while he chose to eat a slice of baked banana bread. "So," he questioned, "what brings you here this dreadful morning? Do you come to this coffee shop often?" "Actually, I do. I live about 15 minutes away, but really enjoy the coffee here and just the shop in general. It is somewhat of a ritual for me to walk over in the morning and enjoy some espresso and the morning paper…yes I still do read a paper," she said laughing a bit. He shook his head in agreement, "There's nothing wrong with that; I actually still read from hardback books. I enjoy the feel of a book in my hands over an electronic device, but that's not to say I don't have my electronic guilty pleasures," he mentioned taking his phone from his pocket and setting it on the table. "Don't we all have our guilty pleasures," Megan replied, raising her eyebrows before taking another bite of the scone. They both laughed and easily fell into conversation.

Megan politely asked about the family, but didn't want to comment on the absence of Nathaniel's girlfriend. As the conversation continued though, Nathaniel himself told Megan that he and his girlfriend had decided to split ways and that was just another reason for his current stay in Toronto. Nathaniel in turn asked Megan about her time off from filming Reign and what she was currently working on. She explained to him her directing of a web series and filled him in on her fascination with capturing a scene, a moment, a perspective. It intrigued her and she was interested in doing more. Nathaniel had seen some of Megan's pictures before displayed in her filming trailer and he mentioned to her that he enjoyed being able to now see them on Instagram. "You have a real eye for that Megan," Nathaniel commented, "it is great that you are doing what you love. If you ever have time, I wouldn't mind seeing some of that technique through your eyes, in fact I actually think it would help with acting." "It's all inter-related," Megan agreed, but she didn't comment further on the time together. About an hour had gone by and the conversation had been very comfortable, but Megan thought it was time to let Nathaniel go. "So Nathaniel what are your plans to explore the city? Do you need any suggestions? You mentioned art and there's a few galleries I could recommend," she said. Intrigued he started, "Well first off, please just call me Nate. And, while suggestions are always good, I would prefer to have someone with me. Why don't you come along with me…show me some of the interesting spots of Toronto?" he asked. "Okay, Nate," Megan said emphasizing his name, "but you don't want me tagging along. I'm not really dressed to be out and about downtown. I was really just expecting coffee and then to return home and with this dreary day, I don't think I'm much good company." Megan was hoping Nathaniel wasn't just being nice because he had noticed her sour mood when he first entered the coffee shop and she wasn't looking for charity. But Nathaniel continued on, "Please come with me. Your company is far better than me going by myself. Besides, look at me." She took a moment to observe that he was just in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve tee and a zip up hoody…true it wasn't a magazine cover outfit, but he still looked good to her. She thought of herself in her black leggings, oversized sweater, black jacket and rain boots and while the outfits were comparable, she had just thrown her hair in a bun and hadn't put on much makeup. She still thought she may look a little absurd next to him, but Nate wasn't giving in. "This is your town and your thing is art, what better travel guide could I have? Besides, it's still raining outside and there isn't much to do otherwise, unless of course you had other plans." In all honesty, she didn't have any other plans. Her plan had been to mope around today and feel sorry for herself, which she had already done the last couple of days anyways. She would have loved to walk the streets with her camera, looking for those amazing shots, but with the weather so bad, that was out of the question. What harm would it really do to show him around to some different galleries, she thought. "Alright," she said resolved, "I have some time this afternoon and some really nice galleries in mind. If you are okay with us going just like this, I would love to show you around." As she said it, her mood lifted and she was pleasantly surprised that she was looking forward to showing him around. This was her city and she knew it like the back of her hand and it didn't hurt that she could be a tour guide to a man with similar interests and a cute face to go along with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had left the coffee shop just as the rain started to come down a bit harder. Only Megan had an umbrella, so she told Nate, "Why don't you share with me and we will do the best we can. The place I have in mind is really only half a mile from here, but I don't want you getting soaked." Nathaniel obliged and joined her under the umbrella, which wasn't truly big enough for the both of them, so he placed his arm around her should and drew her into him. She stiffened a bit at his touch and the closeness, which he must have felt because he started, "Is this okay? I just thought we may have to get a bit closer to keep from getting rained out." "Sure," Megan said nonchalantly, and thought he was just being a gentleman trying to keep her from the rain.

As they walked Nate asked her several questions about Toronto and where she frequented and what she liked most about living there. It was easy to talk to him and she realized that the more she did so, the more it became apparent to her that their interests were very similar. She was in mid-sentence explaining to him her favorite part of town when the store front of a hat store caught her attention. It was the way the painted on sign had faded, the look of the handmade hats and the old style mannequins that had caught her attention and she knew she wanted to take a picture. Before continuing her sentence, she interrupted herself, "Would you mind if I took a couple pictures quickly," she asked looking at Nate. "Not at all," he commented, "I mean that looks cool, but what is it that you are seeing that I don't," he questioned. In reply she said, "Just wait." She left the safety of the umbrella and quickly walked underneath the overhang of the store. Careful not to get herself or Nate in the reflection of the window, she used her cell phone to eye up a shot of the unique picture she was seeing. Nathaniel noticed the intensity in her eyes as she carefully maneuvered the cell phone to look at different angles and wrapped up in watching her, he began to smile at her enthusiasm. It took her several minutes and a few different snaps of the camera to get just the shot she wanted, but finally she breathed a sigh of content. Walking back over to Nate to join him again under the umbrella, she proudly had the picture she had just taken on the display of her phone. She turned the phone over to Nathaniel so that he could see the image and his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. Amazingly she had captured an image that he didn't see just standing here. It was as if this store existed in the 1940's and he could see himself there, standing at the store front at that moment; the picture to him was a story, something he hadn't dreamed until he saw this photo. A bit taken aback he asked, "How did you do that…how did you even see that?" "It's my passion Nate," she explained, "to help people see something that perhaps they wouldn't have seen on their own. To me that's powerful." "It's amazing," he replied and taking his eyes from the phone, he looked at her before continuing, "I don't know how it's possible, but somehow you continue to surprise me with the depth of what you can do. Megan, you are amazing." Hoping it didn't show, she blushed at his last comment. Nathaniel had always been complimentary to her, especially with the time spent on set, but this seemed different to her. He was intently looking into her eyes now and she couldn't take her eyes from him at the moment; this compliment seemed to her to be one of the most sincere she had heard and she felt the trueness of it in his eyes. She finally blinked, and averted her eyes down to the phone. Nathaniel slowly handed it back to her and finally when her head cleared a bit she said, "Thank you. I'll hopefully post later this evening for everyone to see." He smiled and continued, "Well then, shall we continue on our way?" She shook her head yes, and again he placed his hand on her shoulder to pull her towards him so that both fit under the small umbrella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived shortly after at the art gallery Megan had in mind for them to explore. It had been over a year since she had been here, but it always had been one of her favorites. Her and Nathaniel entered the gallery, happy to get out of the rain. The receptionist recognized Megan and quickly requested to take their jackets, or hoodies for that matter, and also took an order for them on hot beverages. Both Megan and Nathaniel requested warm cups of tea with the both of them having gotten a bit of a chill walking in the rain. After the receptionist retrieved their drinks, she also asked if they would need an escort. Megan quickly dismissed her and said she was comfortable walking the gallery by herself. Nathaniel easily followed Megan's lead and they headed for the top floor of the gallery. As soon as Nathaniel and Megan stepped off of the elevator and into their first room, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the works were mainly comprised of expressionist pieces, which were his favorites. "This is right up my alley," he commented to Megan. She turned and grinned at him, with her eyes matching in the delight of introducing something to him he liked.

Nathaniel waited for Megan to walk up to her first art piece and he followed her. Together they examined the piece, first to themselves, then when they had looked over it thoroughly they took turns discussing what they saw and the impression they received. Megan immediately got into a groove with Nate and was excited to hear his unique ideas on what he saw. Although she hadn't seen the same thing as him, she easily understood his perception and valued it. Nathaniel in return couldn't wait to get Megan's perspective on each work of art. When she expressed herself, it was thoughtful, comprehensive, intelligent and, to him, endearing because of the enthusiasm she had for the arts. Not only did he enjoy it as a learning experience for him to see a different perspective, but his time with Megan was effortless and being in her company he felt remarkable; it was the same as he had felt for her when on set filming Reign, but he had never dared express that to anyone or overthink it. He had kept telling himself, "She's just a mentor that you are fond of due to her guidance," but was that the extent of it. Megan, in return, could not wrap her head around what she enjoyed so much about being in Nate's presence. True, she had been in a terrible and dismal mood this morning, but spending time with Nate this afternoon more than lifted her spirits, she felt small butterflies in her stomach as well; that scared her. And although there were questions in each of their minds, they continued through the gallery, making their observations but relaxing in the comfort of being with one another.

Megan slowly let her guard down and began to joke with him as she would any other dear friend and he settled into the banter willingly, innuendos and all. Megan had never taken several hours to tour this gallery, but today that time had gone by quickly, mainly due to Nate's similar interest to hers. They had reached the final show room, which held Megan's favorite piece; it was beautiful to her in so many ways. Before Nathaniel could start, she arched her hand over the top of the painting, describing what she saw. Slowly then, she pointed to certain nuances, all the while stressing the beauty the artist had created. "Can't you just see the beauty?" she asked inquisitively. Before turning to face him, Nate remarked, "I think I'm beholding the beauty right in front of me." She turned to him to see exactly which aspect of the painting he was looking at and was caught off guard to see he was looking directly at her. For the second time that day, he had her speechless and blushing. Perhaps he didn't realize the implications of what he had said and he moved his eyes from her to the painting to quickly recite his thoughts as well. But Megan couldn't help think about what had just happened. Did she make a mistake coming with Nathaniel today? Perhaps she had misunderstood what he had just said, but one thing was for sure, in her mind, she couldn't let this go too far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they finished their tour of the gallery, Megan looked at her phone to check the time. It was already nearing 5:00 PM. She looked at Nate and observed, "I guess this took a bit longer than I had originally thought. I didn't realize you would be so interested. There doesn't seem to be time today to go to the other gallery, so perhaps we should head back?" A brief glimpse of disappointment showed on Nathaniel's face, but he agreed. "Perhaps we could do this again soon then? I really enjoyed today and wouldn't want anyone else to be showing me around," he stated. Megan smiled but wondered if it was a good idea. Her day had been so wonderfully spent in his companionship but if she enjoyed one day with him, what would another lead to? It seemed preposterous to her that he would want something more between them due to their age difference and she felt silly even thinking that this should be a concern of hers. But, she even knew how she felt today and didn't want to betray those feelings, allowing herself to become attached…but what was one more day? Finally she replied, "Yes, I think I would enjoy that very much. Today turned out splendid and I couldn't ask for better company." "Are we ready to attempt our walk back then?" he inquired. The rain was still a constant but it was light, although it looked like darker clouds were moving in. "I think we can make it," she answered convincingly.

After retrieving their coats from the receptionist they made their way out the door and assumed their walk back with Nathaniel's arm wrapped around her shoulder. They talked lightly and were walking at a slow place, neither really ready to finish the day. But, as they walked the rain progressively got worse with rain now coming down in sheets and the temperature quickly dropping. Their pace quickened but both now were getting soaked. "Let's go to my place," Nate suggested, "and I'll call you a cab so you won't need to walk home. It is right around the corner from the coffee shop." Megan nodded her head in agreement and was quickly getting chilled. They were at the door to his apartment building soon thereafter and Nathaniel opened the door motioning for Megan to follow him. "I can just wait here and I will quickly get myself an Uber," but at this point her teeth where chattering and Nate didn't want her to get any more soaked than she already was. Nathaniel looked at her as a mother would to discipline a child, "You are freezing cold and shaking. Please just come inside to get warm. You can be on your way soon enough and I don't bite," he finished jokingly. She was absolutely freezing at this point and she wanted nothing more than to take off her soaked through shoes and jacket. Somehow all odds were against her of not spending more time with Nathaniel and at this point not only was she physically being betrayed by herself, shivering and freezing, but her heart was now wanting to just spend a little more time with him today. "Okay, you have caught me in a weak moment," she replied and quickly followed him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered his apartment, she looked around to take in his style of decorating. It was a very well setup modern loft but yet it didn't lack still being cozy. And he was far from the bachelor type perhaps she had taken him for, as his place was perfectly clean and setup. His home even impressed upon her more how much she liked what she saw of him. She removed her boots and Nathaniel asked to take her jacket. He then moved straight to the fireplace and turned it on to heat up the apartment quickly. Nathaniel motioned that she take a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace and she did, putting her hands up to feel the warmth of the flames and also propping her feet out close to the fireplace in order to help dry her now soaked socks. Nathaniel had found a folded up blanket in one of the storage spaces he had and took it over to Megan, draping it over her shoulders to keep her warm. "There now," he said, "I'm sure you will be toasty in no time. Do you mind if I run and take a shower and change? My teeth aren't chattering, but I'm freezing too" "No, of course not," she answered with her eyes still on the fireplace, "I'll be just fine here until you are finished." He walked away, smiling back over his shoulder, noticing how content she was to be there. Inwardly, he thought to himself how beautiful she looked with the shimmer of the dancing flames reflecting off her face and her eyes. He stopped himself a moment at that thought...more than once today he was thinking of her in a way perhaps he shouldn't, but he couldn't shake the thoughts and images. He pushed the idea from his head as he walked into his room and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan was starting to feel herself warm up in front of the fire. She felt so content and at peace just watching the dancing flames. For a moment she forgot where she was at and got lost in the different colors and the feel of the warmth on her face. The sound of the shower turning on, brought her back to the present and she remembered that she wasn't in her home and that she wasn't alone. Nathaniel had been so kind to her today and she wondered why perhaps she hadn't spent more time with him, getting to know him when they were filming. Sure a professional relationship was important, but there was nothing wrong with talking and getting to know one another. Was it the age difference? Had she prejudged what type of person he was based on his athletic appearance, the cute and sexy girlfriend and age, thinking he was just another one of "those" young actors making it along due to his charm and good looks? She had started to recognize his talent the more she worked with him, but by then perhaps she had felt it would be awkward to take such an interest in him, especially since most of their scenes together involved taking off their clothes and making out. She laughed a bit to herself at the last thought; never had she thought she would be starring in a television show next to a young man with his physical attractiveness and the two of them would be lovers. She definitely didn't mind those days on set and although it was all professionalism when they arrived to film their scenes, she couldn't help but think of how tantalizing their scenes were together, perhaps sometimes there was a slip and one or both of them would "over act" a bit, but it truly did feel natural and not at all uncomfortable. The constant sound of the water from the shower made her briefly think about him in there. She had seen him shirtless, which was welcome to the eyes, but what of the rest of him? His physique was surely muscular to match what she had already seen and felt of him, and in that thought she found herself unknowingly biting her bottom lip. God Megan, you shouldn't be thinking like that, she thought feeling the heat rise in her cheeks a bit. She heard the shower turn off and she turned back to the fireplace to collect her thoughts, almost feeling as though she had been caught somehow.

Several minutes later, Nate came from his bedroom, hair still wet, wearing athletic pants and a sweatshirt. How did he manage to make that look so good? She had turned and was smiling at him and he was grinning back at her. He looked so much more comfortable now and it reminded her that she still felt sopping wet. "We really managed to get ourselves into quite the conundrum," he stated as he walked over to her to check on how she was doing. He still looked a bit concerned when he noticed she hadn't been able to dry out as much as he had hoped, "How are you doing? You must still be freezing with your clothes being so damp." Megan was still a bit surprised at how kind and nurturing he was being with her. "I think I'll live," she commented, "but perhaps it is best I get going so I can get out of these wet clothes." She went to stand, but he had a bit of a scowl on this face which made her hesitate. "Megan," he began, "I know this seems a bit strange, given that today was really the first day we spent some time together, but I think it would be best if I gave you a change of clothes to put on for your way home. Your lips are actually a bit purple which makes me believe you haven't warmed up enough." With that last comment, he sounded a bit sarcastic and a smile was tugging at his lips, so in her mind she must look ridiculous with her purple lips, her water-logged clothing and her hair that had fallen into a wet ponytail. She really felt that changing into his clothing might be taking this a bit far and what if someone saw her wearing a man's set of clothing, but she was still so uncomfortable in her wet clothing. Again she acquiesced to him, "Okay, fine, you win again. Although this is really against my better judgement. I'm going to be swimming in whatever you have, but I feel miserable at the moment." Nate's eyes lit up with the knowledge that again he had won an argument and he really was just concerned for her. He didn't want to be the reason she came down with the flu, because he was too ignorant to bring an umbrella on a rainy day.

He again retreated to his room and found a pair of sweat pants he hadn't been able to wear for a while, just because they were now a bit small for him, a simple white t-shirt and zip-up hoodie from his college days. She's going to love this, he thought to himself, chuckling. He laid them out on the bed for her and then walked back out to the living room to get her. "Okay, I have a nice little outfit set out for you," he said jokingly, "Meredith would be pleased." "Oh, I'm sure," she remarked sarcastically as she got up from the couch and moved to walk into his room. He was standing slightly in the doorway and she had to brush past him to walk in, as she did, she looked up into his eyes and saw a glint of how much he was enjoying this and she shook her head at him. Playing into it she made a pouting face,"Tisk, tisk Nate," as she tapped her hand on his chest, "wanting to get me out of my clothes and into yours." At that she stepped passed him and put her hand on the door to shut it but he grabbed the handle where her hand was and ran his thumb over her hand so that she would look back at him, he said, "Please, allow me." And allowing her hand to fall from the door knob, he grabbed hold of it and pulled it shut, with her on the inside of the room and him on the outside.

This was getting interesting she thought, even though she had already scolded herself into not letting it go too far. It had been a long day and they were tired so she assumed their flirtatious nature was just coming out due to giddiness. She looked around the room and again thought of how well he had laid everything out. Truthfully, she thought, even if she lived here she wouldn't change much, but she got back to the business at hand and started peeling off her wet clothes and setting them aside. Looking over at the clothes he had laid out, she almost laughed out loud. When was the last time she had been caught with a piece of college clothing on? But, it all looked dry and inviting, so she slipped on the sweat pants, that luckily had a draw string so that she could pull them tight, and then the t-shirt and hoodie and luckily a pair of dry socks. She felt like a college girl that had spent her first night at her boyfriend's dorm room; she must look absurd. Inside though she wasn't complaining as the clothing felt so comfortable and warm compared to what she had had on. Snuggling into the clothes, she quickly folded her wet items and gathered them up before going to the door and opening it to walk out of the room. Nathaniel was still standing there as if guarding the entrance to the room. "So, how do I look?" she asked as she turned half way to the left and then back half way to the right. "Perfect," he responded sincerely. Megan hadn't expected that response. His compliments throughout the day and mild flirtations were starting to unnerve her a bit because she couldn't help but wonder how genuine he was honestly being with her. All joking aside, could he actually be attracted to her? It was time for her to go.

"Nate, thank you so much for your hospitality. I really appreciate all of this and I truly had an amazing day today. I was a bit in the dumps this morning but you somehow turned that all around. But, I must be going now," she finished. As she had spoken, he had begun to grin, and perhaps he was tickled at the fact that she was a bit uncomfortable at his candidness. She dropped her eyes from his and walked over to grab her phone and to pull on her boots. She did so quickly, but without looking like she was rushing. As she was finishing he walked over to her, holding her jacket and, when she stood from the dining room chair, he helped her put the jacket on and slid the chair back into place for her. He walked her casually over to the entrance door and unlocking it, opened it for her as she began to exit. "Do you have everything?" he asked, stopping her in front of him. "Yes, I believe I do," she said and looking up into his eyes, unconsciously she stepped onto her tiptoes and placing a hand on one side of his cheek she swiftly kissed the other, allowing herself to linger for just a moment. As she stepped back down onto her heels and began to pull her hand away, Nathaniel grabbed her hand and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed the inside of her wrist. "I had an amazing time too," he stated as he let her hand gradually down from his lips. They stood that way for a moment, just relishing in the events of the day, before Megan stepped out of the door and walked down the hallway, afraid to look back and see if he was still watching her. As she rounded the corner for the elevator, she allowed herself to lean back against a wall and take a breath, as she had been holding it in. Her head fell back against the wall lightly and her eyes closed briefly as she thought, "What am I getting myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

Reign Over the Night – Chapter 4

Nathaniel couldn't help but watch her as she walked out of his door and down the hallway, wearing his clothing. He loved to watch her from behind as he had done nonchalantly throughout the day. She just had this confidence, a sexiness that radiated from her and he doubted that she even knew it. Even in his sweats, that were large and baggy on her, he could see the gentle sway of her hips and he was hypnotized. As she rounded the corner, out of his sight, he couldn't help but think of those last moments; he hadn't expected her to reach up and kiss his cheek. As a reflex he had grabbed her hand for that last bit of contact and wanted to place his lips on her, so he opted for the inside of her wrist. He had felt within himself an urge to pull her close, but had held himself back, should he regret that?

"I can't believe this is happening," he thought to himself, reflecting on his current feelings and urges. When he had first started filming for Reign, he was aware that he was going to be working with Megan Follows and of course he was a bit nervous. She was a legend and renowned for her acting and working at first almost solely with her, he didn't want to disappoint. What he didn't know was that most of their scenes were sexual in content and he would be spending most of his days either kissing her or kissing part of her. If he was nervous at first, he was mostly terrified at this realization. Megan had the experience and he was going to have to match her naturalness for the scenes to be realistic. What he remembered most about those first days though was that, before the entire cast met to do the read through for the episode, Megan had personally sought him out to introduce herself and put him at ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been sitting at the café section of the studios drinking a coffee, when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was that he knew, he was a bit startled to see Megan Follows standing over his shoulder. "Ms. Follows," he spoke, standing to be a gentleman, since she had approached the table. "No please, sit," she remarked, as she placed her own cup of coffee down on the table. She then pulled out a chair to sit next to him and continued, "Nathaniel, correct? I was looking for you and wanted to introduce myself before our read through this afternoon." He took note of just how petite she was and he hadn't expected that since she was always so much larger than life on the screen. She was dressed very casually with her hair pulled back and her demeanor was welcoming as she smiled at him, revealing dimples. Immediately, just based on the ease of her presence, he felt more comfortable. He smiled back at her and stated relieved, "I'm really so grateful that you found me. I'll be honest, I was feeling a bit apprehensive about the read through today, so getting a chance to meet you first and get acquainted is exactly what I needed." "What, meeting each other for the first time and making out isn't your idea of a good first impression?" she asked jokingly and then started to chuckle. He could tell he was already going to like Megan with her sense of humor, as he began to laugh a little himself. The rest of their conversation was light and she made him feel right at home being a new cast member. Together they had walked to the read through and Megan had spent the time to introduce him to all of the other cast.

He definitely was attracted to her first as a person due to her professionalism, amazing acting skills and confidence, but he soon learned how attractive her personal qualities were due to her sweetness, charm, humor and at times wicked and flirtatious innuendos. When filming, due to their personal nature, although always professional, they would often find themselves laughing if some type of mistake was made. Recalling one of the first scenes they performed together, Nathaniel had been instructed to untie the bodice Megan was wearing and then forcefully pull it open and off her shoulders. While it had seemed like an easy scene to shoot, Nathaniel had repeatedly caught his hand on her breast, while trying to pull the bodice open and then would stop mid-scene due to the mistake. He was getting frustrated and he could tell that the crew was as well, so before they had called action on the scene again, Megan had taken Nate's hand and pulled him off to the side of the set. Looking up at him, instead of being frustrated, she had told him, "Look, it's okay to be a little nervous. This is one of the first scenes we have shot together and," she remarked coyly, "taking this type of clothing off a woman, probably isn't what you are used to." He smiled at that which helped to ease some of his jitters. Grabbing his hand she said, "Look at the clothing's material and how it's laced and there's an under section to the bodice as well," she placed his hand on the material of the dress and allowed him to feel for the two layers and to better see the design. While feeling the layers of the bodice, his hand again grazed her breast, which caused him to flinch. "Nathaniel," Megan said calmly, placing her hand under his chin and tilting his head up so that she was again looking into his eyes, "it's okay and you are going to be touching me. Here," this time she flat out grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast on the outside of the clothing, "see, it is okay. We are acting and for this to come off naturally, you have to be okay putting your hands on me." "You are right," he replied, "I'm not sure what has gotten into me." "Just relax into it and treat me like you would your girlfriend," she said coyly and patted him on the cheek, before taking his hand and pulling him back onto the main set.

Nate reasoned that he had just been so nervous about being professional, that he had lost the intimacy and naturalness of the scene. But with Megan's help that first day of filming, he quickly relaxed into their on screen romance. From there on out, he really had no issues with the intimacy of their scenes. As portrayed in the script, he was to be the aggressor and it soon became comfortable to him. He also noticed that as filming continued, his acting technique became refined and, although she never forced her opinions on him, if he asked Megan for tips, she was always kind and responsive when helping him to better understand a method. He had grown to appreciate her as a welcoming cast member, then as a trusted mentor and as a genuine friend. This was truly the best acting experience he had ever had.

It wasn't until towards the end of the filming for season three that he had realized she had become even more to him. He knew that their time together filming would soon be over and he had felt this subconscious dread. At the time he couldn't pinpoint the foul mood he had been experiencing all week and his family had taken note of the change in his personality when they talked over the phone. Nathaniel felt the difference in himself, but when asked about it, he would brush the question to the side and blame it on poor weather or just being tired. Soon came the last scene he would be filming with Megan and it would be their last kiss. Nate remembered wanting to do nothing more than make this their best scene together and the entire morning he had thought about Megan, what she would be wearing, the smell of her perfume that always caught his attention, the touch of her hands, her devilish smile during their intimate scenes, even the fragrance of her shampooed hair. He had told himself that the more he concentrated on Megan, the more he would be able to get into character for their scene. It wasn't until filming started that he understood it was more than that. Megan had come on set that day and just seeing her, his breath had caught in his throat. She was wearing an amazing gown and her hair was only partially up, with the rest falling at her shoulders; he always preferred when they let some of her hair down, seeing her more feminine side. He had walked up behind her and immediately breathed in her floral perfume, which brought a smile to his face, he could tell that scent anywhere now. Almost as if sensing he was there she had turned to see him standing there. "Nathaniel," she said, pouting a bit, "I was sad to come today knowing this would be our last scene." Without waiting for a response, she had sweetly reached her arms through his and hugged him close to her. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her in response and pulled her in tighter. At the same time he lowered his head so that he could breathe her in even more and he was reluctant to let go. As the crew readied the set around them, they both finally drew away from each other, but Megan still reached out to grab his hands as they stood looking at one another. "You are a fantastic actor," Megan had told him, "Your skills have grown so much the months we have spent together." "Megan," he began to explain, "I can't even begin to tell you what this has meant to me, what you have meant." He stopped there not wanting to get emotional before their scene as he saw her eyes begin to glisten. She had reached her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his beard, before saying, "I'm going to miss seeing you." But to lighten the mood, she then smirked, "But I'm really going to miss kissing you." He knew from her grin and the way she had said it that she was joking with him and trying not to be emotional, but he thought to himself that truly he was going to miss her kiss. As their final scene together wrapped and he was holding Megan in his arms, kissing her pink lips one last time, he remembered them calling "Cut," but him lingering and not wanting to let her lower lip go. As they finally pulled away, his teeth caught her lip in a last moment of intimacy. He had hoped she didn't notice, but at that moment he did not want to stop.

When Nathaniel had left the studios, filming his last day of season three for Reign, he was well aware that his feelings for Megan had gone beyond the professionalism that he had strived to keep. But only he was aware of that and no one ever had to know his true feelings. He had even talked himself into believing it was a crush he had felt for his mentor, nothing more. But subconsciously he knew he had fallen for the beautiful Megan Follows, slowly but surely. It didn't matter though, nothing had happened and no one would be the wiser, as he would soon be home returning to his normal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Never in a million years had Nathaniel thought he would staying in Toronto, let alone have the opportunity to spend more time with Megan off set. He had been shocked to see her in the coffee house that morning, but, now being a single person, he didn't want to allow the opportunity to pass him by to spend more time with her. Granted he couldn't expect them to be in a full-time committed relationship, she would never agree to that. But, she meant a lot to him and if he had the chance of spending more time with her, he wanted it, as long as she was agreeable. Today had gone far better than he could have imagined and even though he had felt her apprehension throughout the day, she had allowed her guard down bit by bit. He didn't know what to expect for the future and perhaps she wouldn't allow it to be anything more than today, but, based on her mood and willingness to be with him today, he had a small ember of hope. Maybe all he would get is a few more days of her time, but that was far better than nothing. Besides, she had his clothes and he would need to pay her a visit to retrieve them, he thought, smirking to himself. Closing the door behind him, he allowed himself to reminisce again about her sweet touch and kiss as she left…that wasn't acting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two weeks Megan had agreed on three separate occasions to meet Nathaniel at various art galleries and museums throughout Toronto. She had been extremely nervous after their first day they spent together, as she had quickly developed a liking of Nate and was anxious of any expectations he may have and honestly of her own developing feelings for him. Everything about that first day was unexpected and had, by chance, pushed them together. But, throughout the last couple of weeks, she had tried to be careful about planning their time together. While she enjoyed all of the time she spent with him, she wanted to ensure they wouldn't be put into a situation that would lead to more intimate feelings. As part of her planning, they would meet at the specific gallery or museum instead of travelling together and Megan always ensured she had evening plans, so that after their time together during the day, she would be off to meet with other friends. As much as she had hoped that her planning would protect the two of them from developing feelings for one another, with each passing day she felt herself drawing closer and closer to him. As her feelings for him grew, so did her desire for him, for her to kiss him and for him to touch her and hold her. Although she was trying to protect Nathaniel, deep down she also knew that she was trying to protect herself too. Her and Nate could never be together, so why would she put herself through this? The one saving factor is that soon she would be filming again and during those tiresome work days, she really didn't have time for anything else. So she told herself this small adventure and flirtation with Nate would soon be over and would be a thing of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight though, Nathaniel had planned for them to go to dinner, after spending the afternoon taking some still shots around the city. Megan hadn't been eager to agree at the beginning, but Nate had a way of talking her into things. He had told her he wanted to repay her for her hospitality over the last several weeks and, although she didn't want to go based on the principal of it, her feelings for him told her to go as a last venture on this journey they had taken together. Megan had explained to Nathaniel earlier that week that this would be the last time she would be available to spend time with him while he was in Toronto, and although she hadn't come out and said it, she eluded to the fact that the two of them could never be anything more than friends. Nate hadn't argued with her, but he also hadn't outright agreed with her sentiments either. So, she felt that they both deserved at least this one final evening.

Megan had pulled a suitable outfit from her closet for their late afternoon and dinner together. She didn't want to be too dressy, but wanted to look good for dinner. She was wearing her tight fit dark wash jeans with a low cut black sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure. As a mild flirtation, she had even donned a delicate silver chain necklace that tied at the neck but that dangled all the way down between her cleavage. Out of her closet she also grabbed her typical black leather jacket and two-tone riding boots that came to the knee. All in all, the outfit was comfortable, yet perfect for dinner. They had planned to go and take the stills throughout the city later in the afternoon in order to get that perfect quality of light at dusk and sunset. From there they could head to dinner at Café Madeleine, which was one of her favorites, that Nate had made reservations for. It was a beautiful day for walking the city and Nate had agreed to meet her at the entrance to the high-rise where her Toronto apartment was located. Just as Megan was finishing getting ready and had applied her lipstick, her phone vibrated with a text, letting her know Nathaniel was downstairs waiting for her. It was going to be hard for her to say goodbye to Nate this evening, she thought as she walked out the door, especially after she had grown so fond of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Nathaniel, the late afternoon and evening had been magical. Megan had surprised him with her done up look when she met him outside of her building. He always thought she was beautiful in her natural state, which she typically donned as they explored the different art museums, but today she had dressed differently. Her clothing choice was so sexy on her with the tight fit jeans, low cut shirt and enticing necklace. From the moment he had seen her this evening, he had wanted her more than he ever had before. He knew that part of his desire came from the thought that this would be their last evening together, but these past several weeks, so many times he had wanted to take her in his arms, pulling her close, and to place his lips on hers. He had tasted her sweet lips before, but all in the name of acting. Now he wanted it to be real.

As they had walked the streets of Toronto, several times he had been tempted to take up her hand in his, just to feel her, feel their connection as they walked. Using her camera to take the still shots of the city around them, he intently watched her every move, hoping this night wouldn't end and he could remember every moment. For just a second he wondered if she felt the same way. At dusk, he and Megan had found themselves in a park where many families and couples had spread out blankets around a lake to enjoy themselves as the sun set. "This is remarkably beautiful," Megan had commented as she looked around her. Nate had been carrying her camera bag for her and was about to pull the camera back out for her to shoot some pictures when she touched his hand to stop him. "Don't you want to capture this?" he asked looking at her questioningly. Looking back at him, with a glint in her eyes, she remarked, "I actually think I just want to share this moment with you." Nathaniel was slightly taken aback by her unreserved comment, but was ecstatic when she turned to face the lake and slowly backed up against him so that her body was closely pressed to his and she could lay her head softly against his chest. In that moment, Nate wrapped his arms over her shoulders and reached down to grab her hands and slightly pulled her back closer against his chest. Together they stood, in that special moment, just relishing in their contact and sharing in the beauty of nature as the sun set before them. With each breath, Nathaniel breathed her in, and he knew he would never forget holding her in this park, on this day, as the sky turned different shades of crimson red and blood orange.

After sunset, Nate and Megan slowly set out on their way to dinner. The restaurant wasn't far so they took their time strolling along the street and basking in each other's company. Both kept the conversation light as they didn't want to think about the impending end to their evening. They truly got a sense of each other and were witty with their comments to make the other smile and laugh. Nathaniel never knew anyone like Megan, someone that he never had to try around, someone that almost immediately liked him without him ever putting on a show. He so admired who she was and her likes and hobbies almost perfectly matched up with his. Would he find anyone like her again?

Dinner had been perfect. They had started with drinks at the bar and then moved to their table when the reservation was ready. Megan had allowed him to order their wine and even their meals, as both were comfortable in sharing their dishes with one another and she had confidently told him to, "Surprise me." As Megan relished in the dinner and Nathaniel's acute awareness of her likes and dislikes, she couldn't help but think that this is exactly what she would want from any committed relationship she could be in. How was he so aware of who she was…it had only been several weeks since they had started spending time together? Was it just that they were so compatible, that he just had to pick out what he liked to know what she would like? Even after dessert and Nathaniel paid the bill, the two of them remained seated, just talking and not wanting to leave. Both wished that time could stand still and they could live in this evening.

It was finally time to leave. Slowly they left the restaurant and Nathaniel asked if he could walk her back to her apartment. Megan didn't hesitate to agree as she wanted just this last bit of time with him. Neither wanted to broach the subject of having to say goodbye, but as they drew close to Megan's building the conversation became quiet, with both not knowing what to say. Just as they were about to cross over the last alley street before getting to the block where her apartment was located, Nathaniel stopped Megan by grabbing her hand. He wasn't sure what to say and in that moment he wasn't sure he could go through with what he wanted from her, but he quietly pulled her into the darkness of the alley. When he knew no one could see them, he backed up against the brick wall of a building and taking his hand from hers, he grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her into him, dropping his head he pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was urgent, as if this may be the first and last time he would ever have this opportunity and afraid that she may pull away. When he could barely catch his breath, he released her slightly, afraid of what he may see in her eyes. Just as he looked at her, he noticed her then closed eyes, flutter open. He carefully searched for her reaction and saw the lust, that he knew was present in his eyes, there burning in her's as well. Before he could speak, she eagerly reached both of her hands up and interlaced them behind his head, pulling him back down to her. The moment their lips met, he felt the spark of their connection, as if an electric jolt had run through him. Without waiting for any urging from him, she had opened her mouth to him and searched out his tongue. As the kiss intensified, Nate slid his hands into her jacket and around her waist, pulling her ever closer. He then quickly turned her, being careful not to push her to hard, so that her back was now against the brick wall and he could lean into her. He wanted to feel every inch of himself up against her. She pulled away momentarily, breathless, which allowed him to gladly nuzzle his face into her hair, where he found her ear and softly sucked her ear lobe. He heard the breath catch in her throat as she closed her eyes, reveling in the pleasure. Her hands were still behind his head, but as he nipped her ear and then slowly moved to her neck, her fingers began to entwine in his hair. He felt his heart beating faster with each moment and he was quickly becoming aroused against her. His hand moved from her back and gently touched her silver necklace where it was tied, as he slowly began running his fingers down the chain to their final destination. Megan slightly arched herself toward him at the feel of his touch at her collarbone. But, before he got too far, she pulled his head away from her. Both caught off guard, they took several deep breaths and Megan gently pulled his forehead to rest against hers.

Finally Megan started, "Nathaniel, we, I can't do this. In this moment, I don't want to stop, but I know…I know we can't continue down this path." She stopped then, not sure of what more she could say. Nathaniel over the past weeks had never argued with her and had not put up a fight when she reasoned with him on their relationship, but he didn't want to let this go, not without explaining how he felt and that he had never felt like this before. "Megan, I've listened to you the last several weeks explaining to me and reasoning with me on why this relationship won't work but have you once thought that perhaps it could? You haven't even questioned me on how I feel about it and I'm not asking for much, I'm just asking that we get to continue to spend time together. I'll leave it all in your hands but can't we just be, be us as we have been each time we are together? If you can tell me right now that you don't want to spend more time with me, that these past weeks haven't been special or meant something to you, that you don't want me here, I'll leave," Nate finished. Megan reached both hands up to cup his face and at first she just glanced at his lips, remembering the feel of them on hers and the passion she had felt towards him, and then she looked up into his eyes, imploringly. Nate could see the hurt in her eyes, not caused by him, not from this moment, no it was much deeper…a sadness he had never seen in her. Megan barely whispered when she said, "Perhaps if you knew more of my past, you would understand my fear. Can I trust you with that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan had invited Nathaniel up to her apartment that evening, hoping that she would be able to explain herself to him. She had never wanted to hurt him, but sadly she didn't ever want to get hurt again. He was a young man and perhaps this was just an infatuation for him, but what if she allowed her feelings to grow more than his? Did she want to be back in the same boat that she was just months earlier? Surely, at some point Nathaniel would be ready to move on…to be back in a relationship with a girl his own age. So, to help him understand, Megan had talked with Nate for over an hour about her past. She explained her first marriage and then her second. Finally, she had told him about Alan, the one that she had thought would never betray her. When she reached this point in her story, she could no longer hold back the tears; Alan's betrayal was fresh in her mind. She succumbed to the tears without any fear of how she looked to Nate; truthfully she felt she could tell him anything. "The day I first saw you at the coffee shop," Nathaniel said, "that was soon after this had happened with Alan because I noticed your tear stained cheeks. I didn't know why you had been crying Megan, but I knew when I looked at you that I would have done anything to take the pain away." They were sitting on the couch facing one another with their knees touching and Megan moved closer to take his hands in hers. With eyes still glistening, Megan looked at him and mouthed, "thank you." She had gotten through the hardest part and now she was just wondering how Nathaniel would respond. Would he understand that she never wanted to feel that emptiness again, the empty pit in your stomach when someone you love leaves you or lies to you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathaniel listened intently to Megan as she described to him the several relationships from her past and how they had affected her. So many times throughout the last hour he had wanted to reach out to her and let her know he wasn't that man, but instead he listened and allowed her to tell her story. He didn't want her to associate his listening ear to wanting to get in bed with her, instead he wanted to be what she needed when she needed it, so he listened. When she finally told him about Alan, his heart broke for her. He understood how cautious she had been with Alan, how long she had waited to ensure she could trust him, and for him to betray her so soon after she had given herself to him, it must have crushed her. As she began to cry, he had wanted to kiss her cheeks to remove the tears, but again he listened. As it all came to a close he remarked, "The day I first saw you at the coffee shop, that was soon after this had happened with Alan because I noticed your tear stained cheeks. I didn't know why you had been crying Megan, but I knew when I looked at you that I would have done anything to take the pain away." She had then reached out her hands to grasp his and whispered "thank you."

He could tell that she was comfortable enough with him to tell him the full story and to just be honest and open with him. How could he prove to her after everything she had gone through, that he was different? So he took a step, hoping that what he said, she could believe, "Megan," he started, taking one hand from her's and reaching up to caress her face and wiping away her last tear with his thumb, "I can't begin to tell you that I understand everything you have been through. But what I do understand is why you may fear being with another man again so soon. So let me promise you that this will only be whatever you want it to be. I will never ask more of you than what you can give. And as long as you are happy to be with me, I will take each and every moment I can get. Because being with you shouldn't be a choice, it should be life and what a man needs to exist. At this moment, I need you." Megan had been holding her breath and as soon as he finished, she let go an audible sigh of relief. She took the hand that was caressing her face and placing her hands around it, she closed her eyes and moved her cheek against the palm of his hand. She needed him here in this moment and he was a healing for her.

Finally he spoke again, "Do you trust me?" She opened her eyes and looked intently at him, "Yes I do Nate." He continued, "Then let me do something for you." He knew that she was drained from the evening and wanted to prove to her that he could be trusted in any situation. "Wait here and rest and I'll come back for you in a few minutes." Megan looked at him skeptically, wondering what he would do in her apartment, but she did trust him. So she leaned back on the arm of her couch and settled into the pillows allowing her eyes to close. Nathaniel got up from the couch and walked into her bathroom, looking at Megan as he left to ensure she would stay put while he went to work.

As he entered her bathroom, he assessed what he could see that she had available so that he could make this special for her. A large soaking tub was in front of him; perfect he thought, as he got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes after Nate had left her there to relax on the couch, he came out of her bathroom and asked where she kept either a lighter or matches. She pointed to the kitchen and said, "There are matches in the drawer to the left of the sink." He quickly went to retrieve them and then went back into her bathroom without a word. A minute later, he was back at her side, standing by the couch where she had sprawled out. "Okay," he said, "I'm ready for you, but you must promise to do as I say." "Okay," she replied with a small smile forming on her lips, "but Nate….". "Nope, no questions. You said that you trusted me, so please just do so," he finished. He took both of her hands and slowly pulled her up from the couch.

When she was on her feet, Nate slowly guided her into the bathroom. As she entered she was a bit surprised to see the dimly lit room with about ten candles lit throughout and several located next to her soaking tub. She then breathed in the aroma of roses and lavender; he had found her stash of rose scented bath salts and lavender bubble bath. He hadn't put too much into the tub to overpower the sense of smell, but just the right amount. She of course then noticed the filled tub that was awaiting her for a long soak. The thought of laying within the warm water and relaxing gave her goosebumps and sounded amazingly like what she needed. Her silk bathrobe also lay next to one of her large towels by the tub. He had thought of everything to bring her comfort and soothe her. "Wait, one last touch," he commented and, entering the passcode onto his phone and pressing play, soothing spa music began to play on his phone as he lay it on the sink counter top.

"Now," he said, "close your eyes and let me take care of you." She thought for a moment about what he was going to do next, but she trusted him and did as he said. With her eyes closed, Nathaniel moved behind her and slowly began running his fingers through the tresses of her hair. It was a weakness of hers to have someone play with her hair and knowing it was Nathaniel made it all the more enticing. He then removed the hair from her neck and pulled it into a loose bun to keep it off her shoulders. She could feel his closeness to her and could hear his breath, as he then moved in front of her. "Raise your arms for me Megan," he stated. She was in a trance and did as he asked. Feeling his fingertips at her waist he gently pulled her shirt up and over her head, feeling his fingers graze the sides of her as he removed the material. His touches were electric and her sense of touch was more heightened with her eyes closed as she relished every moment. His hands then moved to the front of her jeans, where he methodically undid the button and lowered the zipper. Trust him, she told herself, not wanting tonight to go too far, but she wouldn't stop him now. His cool hands slid inside of her jeans on both hips and she gasped slightly at the cool touch and the feel of his hands on her warm flesh. He stopped for a moment, but then slid his hands down her hips and over her thighs, as the jeans slid down her frame with this hands. She could tell that as he worked her jeans down her body that he slowly began to kneel in front of her, because his face was close enough to her that she felt his breath at her belly button. Oh god, she thought as she began to ache more and more for his touch with each sensual move he made. With her jeans puddled at her feet, Nate said, "Step out of your jeans and hold onto my shoulders." She reached out to steady herself by grasping his shoulders in front of her and then took two steps so that he could remove the jeans from around her ankles.

She now stood in front of him with just her black lace undergarments on, and she quickly wondered what he thought of her. As if reading her mind, from his crouched position in front of her, she heard him say, "Megan, you are so beautiful," and with a momentary lack of self-control, he kissed each of her thighs lightly and she felt the light brush of his eyelashes on her skin on her upper thigh, almost driving her crazy. He stood and again moved behind her. With quick work on the clasp of her bra, he undid the clips and slip the straps down her arms, removing it from her completely. Her breasts perked up immediately as the cold air touched them, how she longed for him to touch and tease them, with fingers and mouth. She knew he was taking her all in, because it felt like eternity before he continued. But he finally moved again to her hips where the lace band of her thong rested. He first ran his hands over the band and then slid his fingers underneath, again on each side of her hip and pulled the last bit of material from her body. As his hands ran back up her body, he ensured that his touch was light, tracing the outside of her legs, up her thighs, over her hips and lightly grazing the outer sides of her stomach, all the way up to her shoulders. The enticement was almost too much and her body throbbed, telling her to turn into him so that he would know it was okay for his hands to roam her body freely. But, before the thought got the best of her, he took her hand in his and led her over to the tub. Speaking softly he said, "You can open your eyes. Step into the tub and allow yourself to relax in these moments that you deserve so much." Without a question, she slid into the warm cocoon that was her bubble bath. A sigh escaped her lips when she was submerged up to her shoulders. She still had Nathaniel's hand in hers, so she pulled it her lips and kissed the outside of his hand and then turned it to kiss the inside of his wrist. Looking into his eyes, with unabashed care, she said, "This is one of the most amazing things someone has ever done for me." "Shh" he remarked, "this is about you. Close your eyes and just relax."

He then let go of her hand and allowed her to settle back against the tub. As her eyes fluttered closed, she felt him lean down to her ear, with his lips gently pressing against her, "You are a gorgeous woman and I could barely restrain keeping my hands off of you. If and when you are ready, know that I want nothing more than to have you in every possible way." He then stood and walked from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. What she hadn't told him was not only was it one of the most amazing things someone had done for her, but also one of the most sensual. She too wanted him completely; how much longer she could wait, she was unsure.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to these characters and the actors and their personal lives.

 **Reign Over the Night – Chapter 5**

Megan had remained in her sanctuary for over an hour, just allowing the relaxing environment to melt away any pain she had from having to revisit the stories of her past relationships. When she finally was ready to leave the warmth of her tub, she carefully stepped from the water, drying herself off and then pulling on her robe. She approached her sink and noticed that Nathaniel's phone was still there playing the calming spa music that he had found for her. Releasing her hair from the makeshift bun that Nathaniel had made atop her head, she checked herself in the mirror to ensure she was presentable, before walking out of her bathroom with his phone in hand.

When she exited her bathroom she had expected to see Nathaniel still there in her apartment, but looking around she thought he must have already left. Her eyes then caught a note that was left on the coffee table in front of her couch in the living area. As she walked over to see what it was, a smile tugged at her lips when she saw her name written on the front along with a couple of scribbled hearts. She reached down, took the note in her hand and opened it to see a small message penned to her from Nathaniel:

 _Megan, if I haven't mentioned it enough, these last few weeks with you have been unforgettable and something I'm not soon to give up. I saw tonight that you still can trust, so please let me show you that you can trust me. I will give you nothing but time and love for you to make the decision. Oh, and I forgot to ask, will you be my girlfriend? Check one: _ Yes or _No_

 _Most Truly Yours,_

 _Nathaniel_

Megan chuckled at his last sentence, realizing how sweet, cute and vulnerable Nathaniel could be in his youth, but at the same time, he was ever the mature man with her, always trying to take care of her needs. Looking down at the table, she noticed that Nate had left a pen next to the note, most likely so that she really could check one of the options. She sat down on the edge of the couch looking back at the note she held in her hand.

While she had been in a trance in her bubble bath, she had thought about her and Nate. Initially, she couldn't help but think of their physical connection. Kissing in the dark alley, their chemistry had been so strong and electric, she had forgotten that they were outside in a public place and barely had the willpower to stop in the moment. How far would she really have allowed that to go? How far did she want him to go? She knew the answer and, if it hadn't been so soon after Alan, she knew where they would have ended up that evening and that Nathaniel would have been with her until morning. But, she had made the right choice in calming their desires so that she could share her story with him. He needed to know why she felt the way she did. He had been the consummate gentleman, after that, when he prepared her bath and took care of her needs, no matter how sexually charged she knew it was for both of them. Thinking back to those moments, her skin bristled with goosebumps.

But, what now entered her mind was how she could make this relationship work. If it were just her and him and nothing more, the decision would be easy. They could explore this relationship at their own pace and see where it took them, but there were other factors that had her nervous. She wasn't ready to explain this relationship to her own family and close friends, let alone her children. What would they say? Would they be willing to accept Nate? Could they understand that this relationship was based on real feelings and emotions, and not just an indulgence from filming together? And then, of course, what of Nathaniel's family? Oh God, was she close in age to his mother? With all of these questions racing through her head, Megan dropped the note on the table and dropped her head into her hands. This was going to get complicated quickly if a lot of people were to find out. Why should they even have to worry about other people if they weren't sure what the future held for them? Perhaps Nathaniel would be okay with keeping their relationship quiet while the two of them still worked to figure out what they meant to each other. Nate seemed so at ease with the possibility of a budding relationship, but if she explained her trepidations, surely he would understand. And, ultimately, he had told her that he would move at her pace. Knowing that, after tonight, she wouldn't be able to say no to Nate, to say no to exploring their relationship, she picked up the pen and note and put a check next to "Yes". Surely, she would hear from Nathaniel tomorrow so that he could retrieve his phone from her. She folded up the note and left it on the table so that she could present it to him when she saw him next. She only hoped that Nathaniel was willing to keep this secret for a bit more time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to Nathaniel's surprise, Megan had taken his note seriously. He had barely slept the evening before and returned to her apartment early the next day in hopes of acquiring his phone, but more importantly the note that he had left for Megan along with her answer. He knew when penning the note that he was taking a chance and perhaps he shouldn't pressure her, but he also wanted her to know that he was taking this seriously: an actual relationship with her. In order to remove some of the seriousness from the situation he had playfully penned the question of her being his girlfriend, but it still held the gravity of her giving him an answer. When he arrived at her apartment, bouquet of flowers in hand, she opened the door to him still dressed in a silk nightgown and matching robe. "I hadn't expected you so early," she remarked and quickly invited him in closing the door behind him.

Alone in her apartment she had been holding his note, eager to give it back to him with her answer. Nathaniel presented her with the flowers which she sheepishly took from him. She smiled brightly realizing he had picked out some of her favorites and just how attentive he was to her. As she accepted the bouquet she stated, "Really Nathaniel, you shouldn't have. They are absolutely gorgeous. It's been such a long time since I've gotten flowers. In return, I have something for you."

Nathaniel's heart began to race a bit seeing his note now in her hand as she slowly slipped it into his. Was he ready to see her answer? It had to be good news with the smirk she was giving him. Taking the note in his hand, he raised an eyebrow to her questioning if he could read it, "May I?" "Of course," she replied, her voice brimming with excitement as her lips pursed. He opened the note, already knowing that she would agree to his question, but wanting to see it for himself. When he could finally read the question and saw that she had placed a check next to Yes, a huge grin spread across his face, eyes still trained on the note. Knowing that he had successfully had another break through and win with her, he dropped the note and quickly stepped toward Megan gathering her in his arms. She reacted by encircling her arms around his back and leaning her head onto his chest. He allowed his head to rest lightly on top of hers as he again breathed in her familiar smell. Holding onto one another, their bodies fit so well together, each comfortable in the other's grasp. He slowly pulled away from her and looked down into her hazel eyes, speaking volumes without saying a word. He was so happy in this moment and he could see it in her eyes as well. "You have made me so happy this morning," he said as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. As her eyes closed in expectation, their lips met in the softest of kisses. His hands moved behind her neck and he entwined his fingers in her tresses that trailed down her back. For the second time, he felt an electric jolt of intensity as they kissed. Her mouth began to move against his harder and this time he was the one to calmly pull away. As he slowly stepped back from her he saw a brief glimpse of frustration in her eyes as her breath caught at the lack of connection and she unconsciously ran her tongue along her now plump lips. Seeing her annoyance he asked devilishly, "Hungry this morning, are we?" She shot him a quick smirk before replying, "Well, I haven't eaten my breakfast yet." They both chuckled as she turned from him to walk towards her kitchen, flowers in hand.

"Nathaniel," she began on a more serious note, "I want you to know that I didn't take the answer to your question lightly." "I assumed you wouldn't," he stated before continuing, "You always weigh everything out before making a decision." Placing the flowers on her counter, she turned walking back towards the living room and motioned for him to join her on the couch. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in her nightgown as she seemed to almost glide as she walked. The cut of the robe and gown was enough for him to see some of the skin below her collarbone and she was beginning to flush slightly, which was an indication to him that she was about to share something with him that was more personal, more intimate. Sitting on the couch next to each other, she looked down at her hands before beginning, "It isn't always easy for me to share a lot about my feelings and personal life because of the stories I shared with you last night. But I realize, that you have been very open with me about how you feel, and I in turn should do the same. I do trust you and last night really helped me to understand that. Nathaniel," she said slowly as she looked up into his eyes, "I care for you so much and want to be with you too. As much as I have tried to fight how I feel, when I read your note yesterday, I knew that I had to say 'yes' because I'm not ready to let you out of my life. I needed you to know…to know that you aren't the only one feeling that way, that I reciprocate your feelings. And as hard as my past makes me, I want to move forward with you."

He looked at her seeing the genuineness in her eyes, knowing how hard it was for her to open herself up to him. But he still saw something in her, something she still needed to say, so he questioned, "But there is more?" Shaking her head in affirmation she continued, "I've been in public relationships and they are not easy. Everyone is always looking to critique you and find flaws. And besides that, we aren't the typical couple, so you know there is going to be backlash….not only from the public, but you have to think about what our families will say too. All of this is weighing on me and I'm not sure I'm ready to go public with anything, including our families, until we are more comfortable in our relationship and what we mean to each other. So, I just want to be sure we are on the same page together, that we don't really discuss this with friends and family until we both are ready. I don't want you to think I'm hiding, I just want to be sure before anything is confirmed. Is that okay with you?" He didn't love the idea of starting out their relationship this way, but he understood her reasoning and trepidation. Honestly, the idea of divulging this information to his own family didn't excite him either, but he wanted to be open about them. Knowing that he had promised her small steps and at her own pace, he finally agreed with her. "But," he finally stated, "I will be taking you for dinner and taking you out in public around this city. We won't be shut out of doing what we want. We have already been seen around the city together; we will just make certain not to confirm any rumors." Megan smiled, so happy that he willingly agreed to her terms and overly excited to begin this new chapter of her life. "And I agree with that," she stated, "That is one of the best parts of Toronto; there aren't paparazzi like in the states. What could happen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next weeks Megan and Nathaniel had been able to spend a good deal of time together. At times they met for a leisurely lunch and just enjoyed some of the sites around Toronto. Megan had Nathaniel to her house twice and was able to cook for him and enjoy a movie with him for a casual evening. One evening Nathaniel had surprised her with theater tickets and dinner, definitely one of her favorite things to do. They were careful not to be too affectionate in public and while within the confines of their apartments, while things heated up, Megan was still not ready to take that next step. Nathaniel, always the gentleman, never pushed her.

Megan and Nathaniel had hoped to plan a couple special days together before filming of Reign Season 4 began the following week, but Megan had the unexpected surprise of her children visiting just four days before the start of filming. Nathaniel knew she was excited to spend time with her children, but he couldn't help but be disappointed with their timing. He had hoped to spend this last bit of time with her as he understood the grueling filming hours that were about to take up her time. Soon he would just be able to steal a few hours here and a few hours there each week as she engulfed herself in her work. But, with the understanding that their relationship was still just something that they shared between the two of them, Nathaniel waited idly by until both Lyla and Russell enjoyed their final time with their mother and returned home.

Nathaniel finally heard from Megan, early Saturday afternoon. Filming began on Monday, so he knew she wouldn't want to be out late on Sunday evening, which left just this evening. "I just got the kids off to the airport and am heading home. I know we had wanted to plan something special, but I was happy to see them," Megan told Nathaniel. "I completely understand Megan, there is no need for explanation. I am happy that you were able to enjoy your time with them…did you get enough?" Nathaniel questioned. "Yes, I always miss them, but having the two of them together for days can sometimes be overwhelming," she remarked, laughing. He could slightly hear the relief in her voice that both children were now safely on a plane and on their way back to their perspective homes. Megan then continued, "But I've really missed you. Do you have time to get together tonight? I really want to spend time with you before Monday and things start to get hectic." Jokingly he replied, "Well I had planned on spending some time with my girlfriend this evening, but I think I can squeeze in some time for you. Actually, I do have an idea, something that would get us out in the beautiful weather." Nathaniel knew how Megan appreciated being outside when the weather was warm in the day and cool at night; he appreciated it just as much as she did. "Mmmm, that sounds fantastic," she said before asking, "What do you have in mind?" "The Toronto Blue Jays have a night game this evening and it would be a great night to be out and then maybe a drink after?" Nate mentioned questioningly. It didn't take much to twist Megan's arm, "Perfect. But only if my boyfriend plans on getting me everything I want while I'm at the game," she finished coyly. Not allowing the teasing to end Nathaniel replied, "I would get her everything she wants at the game and will give her anything she wants after the game as well….all she needs to do is ask." "Even better," Megan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathaniel picked Megan up for the game and she looked adorable as ever. She had left her hair down and it fell beautifully around her face and over her shoulders; he loved to tangle his fingers in her hair. Along with jeans she was actually donning a cute feminine fit Blue Jays tee and her typical loose scarf and had a light jacket in hand. "I didn't know you were a fan," Nathaniel commented seeing her t-shirt. Smiling as she settled in next to him, "Oh yes. I always used to take the kids to games and a lot of the cast from Reign enjoy going to the games too. It doesn't hurt to support the team." "Well then, we think alike," he replied, opening his jacket so that she could see that he too had a team shirt. Megan took a moment to admire the view; the shirt hugged his muscular frame and although she had seen him shirtless a couple times filming, she had never really allowed herself to enjoy it. Now she unabashedly stared at him, knowing that soon she would see more than what her imagination currently allowed her to envision. "Glad you approve of the shirt," Nate stated watching her gaze. "That and more," she said half under her breath, but knowing that he heard her, then continued, "Shall we go? I don't want to miss any of the game."

Nathaniel was able to scalp tickets for them easily, given what a fantastic night it was to be out. They easily found their seats and settled in before the game started. Wanting to grab a bit of something to eat and drink, Megan questioned what Nathaniel would want from the concession stand. "Since you got us the tickets, this is the least I could do," she remarked as she got up from the seats. They were fortunate enough to have two seats at the end of the row. As Megan made her way past him, Nathaniel couldn't help but reach up to steady her, placing his hand on her ample bottom. He loved the way she looked in jeans. He quietly said under his breath, "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go." She shot him a quick look of surprise, wondering why he was being so daring in public, but it quickly turned into a smile. Small touches such as these, and even the cheesy comment, proved to her how attracted he truly was to her and she admittedly loved the attention.

Half way up the stairs to the main concourse, Megan heard a familiar voice that made her stop in her tracks and look to her right. It took a moment for her to pinpoint whose voice she was hearing, but after scanning a couple of rows, her eyes finally settled on a group of seven and in the midst of them sat Alan. Shocked at the site of him, she stood there unsure of whether to continue up the stairs or to turn around and return to Nathaniel. How was it possible that of all nights he too would have chosen to come to this game, that he would be sitting a mere ten rows from her? Standing there, not yet having made a further move, Alan looked up and met her gaze. Oh god, he had caught her staring at him! Embarrassed, a blush quickly met her cheeks and she swiftly turned and retraced her steps back down to her seat. She would grab Nathaniel and hopefully they could leave quietly without any type of confrontation. Rushing back to her seat, she reached the row where her and Nathaniel were sitting. She placed her hand on Nathaniel's shoulder and pushed past him to fall into her seat, without meeting his questioning gaze. "Well that was quick," Nate commented, "it doesn't look like you made it to the concession stand." Megan didn't reply, but kept her eyes trained on the baseball field. Sensing her uneasiness, he continued, "Is everything okay?"

Megan closed her eyes, regretting having come to the game. There was no way her or Nathaniel could have known that Alan would be here, but so many things were rushing through head. Sitting here with just Nathaniel, would Alan say something about the two of them being at the game together? Would Alan attempt to come over and say hello to them? Was she ready to have to explain herself to him? Was she ready to even speak with him? She felt a light grasp on her shoulder and heard Nathaniel repeat the same question, "Is everything okay?" She turned to look at him and quietly asked back, "Would it be okay if we left? I'm suddenly not feeling great." Still looking at her a bit puzzled, Nathaniel replied, "Of course, if you aren't feeling well, we can go. Are you feeling sick?" Nathaniel, being concerned, turned in towards her and moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck and was sweetly running his thumb up and down her neck to reassure her. Wanting to be honest about how she was truly feeling, Megan took Nathaniel's hand into hers and looking down at their intertwined fingers, she explained, "When I was walking to the concessions, I heard a familiar voice and looking to see who it was, I saw Alan sitting with a group of his friends." Motioning with her head slightly she continued, "He's sitting about ten rows behind us." She then shifted her gaze to meet his and imploringly looked into his eyes, "I'm just not sure I'm ready to have a conversation with him. And, I'm not really sure if I'm ready to explain us being here together. Do you understand?"

It was obvious that Nate was slightly annoyed that Alan could be ruining this night for them, but he wanted to make sure Megan was okay. Nathaniel took a moment to answer, but then he took his hand from hers and brought it to her chin, holding it between his forefinger and thumb before saying, "I can understand if you want to leave because you don't want there to be a confrontation, but if it is because you are intimidated to speak with him, well Megan you should be thinking about your happiness. Don't let him run you off. You are such a confident person and you have every right to be here and enjoy yourself. This is our night and we are here with each other. Can we just forget about him?"

Megan all too well understood what Nate was saying. Taking a moment to let his words sink in, she thought to herself, why would she allow Alan to ruin their evening? She was here with an attractive man that she cared for deeply and why should anything take precedence over that? Acknowledging Nate's last question, she shook her head in the affirmative, that yes she could enjoy this special night. A slow smile spread across Nathaniel's lips when Megan agreed to stay and, being selfish with her so close to him, Nathaniel bent his head down towards hers and softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, relishing in his sweet kiss. She never tired of him touching her and kissing her and in this instant she didn't care that anyone else was watching. Both allowed their lips to linger in the kiss and when Nathaniel gently pulled away, he moved to kiss her on the cheek and then on her ear lobe, showing her his genuine affections. Megan sighed audibly with her eyes still closed and then smiled coyly, almost whispering, "Are you sure you aren't ready to go? I'm sure we could find some other things to do with our time as well." "Don't tempt me," Nate said in her ear, "because I will take you up on that." Both now smirking, and briefly contemplating what would happen if they left, turned back into their seats and Nathaniel possessively put his arm around Megan, pulling her close to him.

Well, Megan thought to herself, although she wasn't ready to go public to friends and family about her and Nathaniel's relationship, she really didn't mind the show that Alan was getting right now. And with that, she turned her attentions back to Nate and the game being played in front of them.

As the innings ticked by, Megan and Nathaniel remained lost in each other. As vendors walked by, they would grab a beer, popcorn and even a bag of cotton candy for their sweet tooth. Perhaps Nate was putting on more of a show than he normally would, or than Megan would normally allow him to, but he made sure to show her every bit of affection he could that evening. Wanting her to be close to him, he never once didn't have a hand on her, whether it lay lightly on her shoulder or he squeezed her thigh knowingly. She too was showering him with attention, sweetly holding his hand and flirtatiously placing her hand on his chest during some of the more exciting parts of the game. As they finished their bag of cotton candy, she noticed a small piece stuck at the corner of his mouth and she devilishly leaned into him, kissing him in that exact spot and allowing her tongue to dissolve the sugar into her mouth, before remarking, "You are very sweet, you know?" As she leaned back, he caught her hand in his and moved to place her fingertips at his lips. This time he gently parted his lips to allow his tongue to softly lick her fingertips where cotton candy had stuck before replying, "As are you." Smiling, she raised her eyebrow before allowing a small laugh to escape her.

With the game almost finished and Megan and Nathaniel so intently focused on one another, Nate suggested, "Perhaps it is time to go and maybe we can find somewhere a little more private." "You must be reading my mind," Megan replied as she grabbed to gather her things. Both her and Nathaniel stood and started to leave, glancing at each other knowingly while Nathaniel grabbed for Megan's hand, when they almost ran into the figure in front of them. Looking up, there stood Alan in front of them, as he had been making his way down the stairs. "Leaving so soon?" Alan asked, with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. "I was just on my down to say hello to the happy couple," he remarked somewhat hesitantly, but knowing full well that they were together.

Megan, still clutching Nate's hand, was caught off guard and unable to reply, as she met Alan's heated gaze. She heard Nathaniel's voice reply, "Yes, we were just leaving. We were hoping to beat the rush of the crowd on our way out." Alan never removed his eyes from Megan and even had the audacity to slowly look her up and down as he continued, "Well I guess I'm just surprised that Megan didn't come over to introduce you, to introduce both of you to my friends." Megan could tell from the tone of Alan's voice that he was not being genuine and that he had purposefully got up to catch them before they left, so that he could cause a scene.

Again, before she could formulate an answer, Nathaniel spoke up, "I'm sure it was unintentional. But, now that we are all here, my name is Nathaniel and it's nice to meet you…Alan is that correct?" Nate was trying his hardest to stay calm and collected with his answers, but he did not appreciate that Alan was refusing to look at him while he spoke and instead was focusing his full attention on Megan. Finally Alan replied back and turned to look at Nathaniel, "Yes, it's Alan. I'm sure Megan has told you all about me." It was now Megan's turn to interject, "Actually, I haven't. But since you would like to meet him, Nathaniel and I worked together last season on Reign and just recently started spending some more time together." Looking over at Nathaniel and placing her hand on his arm she continued, "He's really a great guy. I'm not sure what I was thinking not to bring him over and introduce the two of you. I'm sure you will see a lot more of him too as his career takes off, he's great to act with."

Nathaniel and Megan, smiled at one another, both appreciative in having each other's backs as Alan pressed harder. "Well I guess I wasn't sure if you were embarrassed by your young man here Megan," Alan said sarcastically, "but then again with the ridiculous show the two of you were putting on, I guess not." Eying Nathaniel up and down Alan continued, "Really Megan, this is ridiculous! Who do you think you are running around with this young kid?! You look foolish and you should be with someone like me," he finished with both spite and jealousy in his voice. Not wanting to escalate the conversation, Megan looked directly into Alan's gaze and swiftly remarked, "You made a choice Alan and now I've made a smarter one. Nathaniel, please let's go," she said as she brushed past Alan.

Alan quickly reached out and grabbed onto Megan's arm, "Megan I made a mistake. I'm the man you should be with, not this young kid," he practically spat as he pulled on Megan's arm. Megan forcibly pulled back, but Alan wasn't relinquishing his grip and pulled harder on Megan so that she fell down a step and right back into Alan's arms. "This is where you belong Megan," Alan said longingly into Megan's ear, with her back up against his chest. Feeling as though things couldn't get any worse, Megan attempted to tear Alan's arms from around her, when she noticed Nathaniel place his hand forcibly on Alan's shoulder before saying, "Let her go. She apparently doesn't want you touching her." Alan loosened his grip and Megan took advantage of his lax grip to finally pull from him and move towards Nathaniel's welcoming arms.

Taking her in one arm, Nathaniel continued, "I think it's best that you leave Alan. We are through here." Megan, apparently upset by the whole situation, wrapped her arms around Nathaniel's waist, and then hoping to leave attempted to walk up the steps, still holding tightly onto Nate. Nate, following Megan's lead, turned to walk up the stairs when he felt a fist connect with the right side of his head. Nathaniel shifted sharply to the left with the hit, before he was able to recover and he heard Megan yell, "ALAN, what the hell are you doing?! Nate watch…" and before she could finish he knew Alan was attempting to land another hit, so he quickly side stepped from his current location and turned quickly back toward Alan. Alan was now full swing, but had missed with Nate's side step. Without thinking about anything else but protecting Megan, Nathaniel swung and landed a fist on the corner of Alan's jaw. Alan then stumbled and fell back down a couple of stairs and right into the person sitting at the end of the row. Grabbing his hand, Nate stared at Alan and waited until Alan's gaze met his before saying, "Touch her again without her permission and it won't just be your pride that is hurt." Megan couldn't believe the scene that had played out in front of her. Before anything worse could happen, she grabbed Nathaniel's arm and quickly made their way out of the stadium. Although unhappy about how everything had ended, Megan was happy Nathaniel was there and couldn't help but think about the way he had protected her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without even turning on the main lights to her apartment, Megan swiftly walked in with Nathaniel right behind her. She started walking towards her kitchen to get a pack of ice from her freezer for Nathaniel. "Let me grab you some ice," she started to say, when Nathaniel grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. She stopped midstep and he slowly turned her towards him. Gazing deeply into her eyes he asked, "Please don't worry about me. Megan, are you okay? I know tonight must have been hard for you, and perhaps you had some mixed feelings seeing Alan." Megan saw the questions in Nate's eyes. Had tonight been hard for her because she still had feelings for Alan? She thought about it for a moment before replying, "Nate you know what's so strange…with everything that happened, I wasn't once concerned about Alan. All I could think about was you, if what he was saying was hurting you or if he somehow had hurt you when you were trying to protect me." She took a step towards him and placed both of her hands on each side of his face, rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks affectionately. "After I got over seeing Alan, all I thought about was you," Megan said, "tonight made me realize more than ever that you are most important to me."

Finishing her last sentence, Nathaniel couldn't restrain himself anymore; he wanted this woman in front of him and he was barely in control of his faculties. Grabbing her by the waist, he pushed her into the wall and dropping his head to meet hers, forcibly brought his lips against the pink lips he couldn't take his eyes off all night. Without any protest from her, he parted her lips and his tongue found hers, dancing in and out of both of their mouths. He could barely catch his breath, but it didn't matter because of the desire that burned within him; his urgency was palatable. Megan returned each movement, quickly lacing her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to her, as she always did the heat of the moment. His hands dropped from her waist and went to the back side of her thighs so that he could pull up on her legs, wrapping them around him, around his waist, and pinning her harder against the wall. Megan gasped at the full contact and weight of him against her, breaking the seal between their lips, but allowing her head to fall to the side and exposing her neck as an invitation. Nathaniel read her movements and immediately moved his mouth to her neck to nip and suck at the skin right above her collarbone, leaving small red marks from his light bites. Driving her crazy, Megan was holding his head at her neck and allowing her mouth to part open with her heavy breathing as the passion escalated and she began to throb with desire.

Nathaniel wanted to touch every part of her and slid his hands up the front of her shirt still pinning her against the wall with his waist and groin planted firmly against her. He knew that she could feel his growing arousal and he quickly looked at her to ensure she was okay with him going further, the longing burning in his eyes. Sensing that he had stopped, she opened her eyes from the shear pleasure she was feeling and saw him looking at her, asking for permission. Knowing that she had never wanted anything more, she nodded her head "yes" to let him know he could take this as far as he wanted.

He didn't let another moment pass before he maneuvered Megan's shirt up and over her head, revealing to him a see through black lace bra that made him stiffen even further against her. He stopped in the moment breathing, "You look absolutely phenomenal…nothing will keep me from you tonight." She blushed slightly at the compliment but then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. It was evident nothing would be stopping her tonight either. With her legs still wrapped about his waist, Nathaniel grabbed onto her bottom to support her and slowly moved from the wall and took her over to the couch. He laid her down lightly on the pillows and proceeded to move to her jeans. Undoing the top button and zipper, he slowly slid them down her legs and let them fall to the floor. He had dreamed of this moment since he had removed her clothes weeks before. Seeing the matching black lace thong she was wearing and her hair splayed over her shoulders, he relished at the site in front of him. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?" he asked, moving his eyes up and down her body.

Wanting to feel his skin against hers, he removed his shirt and jeans quickly and saw the longing desire increase in Megan's eyes. "You aren't the only one enjoying the view," she said devilishly. He moved to lay on top of her and her hands caressed his chest and then moved to his back as she her nails continued in slow circular patterns on his flesh. He moved to kiss her sweetly on the lips and then began to trail hot kisses down her neck until he reached the top of her heaving mounds. Her breath had quickened and licking the top of each breast he rolled his thumbs over the lace material causing the flesh underneath to perk under his touch. His view was fantastic as the flesh dimpled and he heard Megan groan audibly. She was beginning to arch up against him and he knew she was aching in anticipation for him. He knew the slower the tease the more intense her coming would be. He lightly kissed the peaked skin of each breast through the black lace before he slowly continued a trail of passionate kisses down her stomach, licking her skin right above the lace of her thong. Taking his finger, he ran it along the lace of her thong until he could feel her heat, when she moaned, and said with urgency, "Oh god Nathaniel…please, I need you," as she reached down to his head imploringly and grasped his hair.

Knowing that neither of them could continue much longer, Nathaniel discarded the rest of their clothing and gave himself to her. Their first time was heated and passionate, with them giving into long thought of desires, ending with both calling out each other's names in unison. Nathaniel collapsed onto Megan and both fought to catch their breath, encircled in one another's arms until sleep quickly claimed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to these characters and the actors and their personal lives.

 **Reign Over the Night – Chapter 6**

When Nathaniel awoke, he was buried deep within the confines of the couch with one arm draped over Megan. She had begun to shiver in the coolness of the night after their warmth had diminished from their escapades earlier that evening. Knowing this probably wasn't the best spot for them to get their rest for the evening, Nathaniel moved from the couch, trying not to wake Megan in the process. As he got up, she murmured in her sleep and turned inwards toward the back of the couch searching for his warmth. Nathaniel thought to himself how amazingly she could be sexy and cute at the same time. He found a blanket and draped it over her. Reaching his arms underneath her, he easily picked her up and maneuvered her body so that he cradled her, as she moved her face to lay against his collarbone in the crook of his neck.

Quietly, he walked towards her bedroom and opened the door. He lay her down on her bed and began to push back the blankets so that he could put her underneath. She woke at that moment and let a smile spread across her face. "Hmmm, what time is it?" she asked with a bit of a yawn. "I believe it is about 3:00 in the morning," he replied as he moved the blankets over her. Looking at him with a bit of a pout she continued, "You are going to stay, right?" Replying to her with a question he asked, "Do you think I would ever leave your bed? You are my vixen."

He quickly threw back the covers on the other side of the bed and lay down to join her. She rolled over closer to him and sweetly kissed him. "You again know me so well," she remarked smiling at him, "I always sleep on the left side of the bed." Funny that he hadn't even noticed that he purposefully put her there, not because it was the closest to the bedroom door, but because he inherently always slept on the right side of the bed. "With each move we make I realize how much more compatible we are with each other," he said as he moved his head down to lightly kiss the side of her neck. She chuckled at his touch but devilishly moved her hands under the blankets to lightly brush her hand against him. "Perhaps there are some additional moves we can make," she stated with innuendo in her voice as she raised one eyebrow at him. "You will never have to ask me twice," he growled at her as he pushed her onto her back and with her head landing on the pillows and her hair splayed about her. She first laughed at his playfulness, but soon became ravished in his touches, as he straddled her and holding her hands onto the pillow began to kiss every inch of her.

That early morning and throughout the whole of Sunday, they never left Megan's apartment and barely left her room as they learned each intimate part of one another. Their insatiable need for each other was gratified time and again throughout the day, until their hunger for real food forced them to the kitchen. Without clothing of his own at her apartment, Megan found the sweat pants he had allowed her to wear home many months before. "I'm surprised you never gave these back to me," he remarked as he stood over the kitchen stove top, cooking them breakfast in the middle of the afternoon. She grinned at his remark, sitting on a barstool at her countertop, while he cooked she replied, "Maybe I've known all along that I would need them here." "For me, I hope," he chuckled as he removed the pans from the stovetop and plated their food. Megan hit him lightly on the arm as he came to sit next to her. Had she ever been this comfortable before with a man in her life? Although their intimacy was new and unabashedly amazing, she felt like she had been in a relationship with Nate for years. As much as she was in love with their relationship, she couldn't help wonder how it would all turn out. Eventually someone would find out, whether one of them accidentally slipped talking to a friend or family member, or perhaps a picture was taken and published, or perhaps out of vengeance Alan would let others know. She still didn't feel ready to let her family know, but she didn't want them finding out from someone else either. So many uncertainties fluttered through her mind, but one thing was an absolute as of today; she wouldn't let him go.

"Of course they were meant for you," she stated as her train of thought came back to the present. "In fact, why don't you bring some of your things over so that they are here, in case you stay the night?" she asked, looking at him for his reaction. Unable to speak with eggs in his mouth, he chewed, but looked at her questioningly. When he had finished he asked, "Are you ready for that next step? What if someone sees my things here?" "Well, we can keep them in the cabinet for now, but Nate, I want you in my life. I don't think there is any turning back. I'm not ready to make an announcement, but I want you to feel comfortable to stay when you want to. I'll be filming starting tomorrow and I don't know how much time we will have together besides perhaps our evenings," Megan finished.

Strangely, Nathaniel sounded like more of the adult in this relationship, always ready to commit himself further to Megan, while she was hesitant. But with experience sometimes came hesitation to jump into the unknown. "I would love to be able to come and go freely between our places. Perhaps you would want to leave some things in my apartment as well; you know, in case we break a bed or something," he said grinning widely. "That is not entirely out of the question," she replied back. They quickly finished eating, before she grabbed the drawstrings of his sweats and pulled him back into her room. One more time they came together in their romantic dance, before he left for the evening as she readied herself for a 4:00 AM wakeup call to be onset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan had forgotten how tiresome filming could be, especially as she was just getting back into the swing of things. For the first two weeks, Megan came home each night exhausted. Several times Nathaniel had been there waiting for her with dinner made so that they could spend time together and on those nights he would often stay with her. She felt terrible rushing out so early in the morning and would leave Nathaniel to his slumber.

Nathaniel was interested in staying in Toronto now that him and Megan were in a relationship and so spent time each day working on his acting career and finding auditions. Without any initial success, he decided perhaps now would be a good time to travel to see his family and perhaps return to LA for some auditions. He would have to break the news to Megan, but now seemed to be the best time as she was so busy herself.

Megan returned to her apartment and it was already 9:30 PM. Nathaniel had said he would come by that evening, but she hadn't expected him with such a late night of filming and especially since she had to turn around and be back at the studios by 6:00 AM. As she entered her apartment, she smelled the delicious aromas of dinner. Nathaniel was there waiting for her with a beautifully set candlelight dinner.

"Nate," she said as she walked to put her things down, "I can't believe you went to this trouble." "You have been working so hard," he replied, "I always love treating you to a surprise." He stood from the table and went to greet her with a kiss. Gently kissing her, he then wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. Megan returned the embrace, allowing the cares of the day to melt from her. Burrowing his head into her hair Nathaniel whispered, "Sometimes I miss getting to spend so much time with you." She pouted at his comment, feeling the same way, "I know and I have to turn around and be back at the studios early in the morning. I have a day or two coming up though in which I won't be working. Maybe the two of us can just spend the whole day together," she asked looking up at him questioningly.

"Well," he replied, pulling her over to the table and sitting her down for dinner, "I wanted to tell you that I may go see my family for a bit, just to catch up. I thought that I would have time to spend with them after filming Reign, but since I spent most of my time in Toronto, here with you, I never got that chance. My mom and dad have been asking for me to come and see them, so I thought now would be a good time." Megan began to eat her dinner and shook her head in agreement. "I think that probably makes the most sense," she said, "so how long do you think you will be gone? Maybe a week to see them? I know you will want to get back for more auditions here in Toronto." Although Megan and Nathaniel hadn't spent a great deal of time discussing future plans, she had assumed that he would want to stay here, now that they were so close.

"Yes, I think about a week or so for my family. But, I was also thinking about going out to LA for a few auditions too," he remarked and looked at Megan to get her reaction. "Oh? I guess I had assumed you would want to stay here in Toronto," she replied, then looked up at him. She could see in his eyes and from his demeanor that he was nervous to have this conversation with her. "Nathaniel," she said taking his hands in her, "it's okay. I understand. I'm a working actor too and know what it means to have to travel and look for work. It's one of those things both of us will have to get used to being together." Nate let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding in before starting, "Oh Megan, I knew you would understand. I'm not sure why I was apprehensive to tell you. I just hate the idea of being away from you since I feel like we have only just started." "I hate it too," she said back with a small frown on her face, "but you are right, now is probably the best time for you to go. So, maybe a couple weeks?" "I think three weeks would give me enough time and I still want to try and get something here in Toronto…I'm not ready to give up on that yet," he finished. "Well then, we have several hours to make this time count," she smiled at him. As they finished their dinner, Megan asked about Nathaniel's family and what he would do while away.

Cleaning the plates from the table, Nathaniel looked at Megan, "I have one last little surprise for you." With a coy half smile she asked, "What is that?" "Remember the bath I drew for you not too long ago? Well I have one waiting again," he said. "But Nate, I thought we were going to spend time together before you left…I don't want to take a bath while I could be spending time with you," she remarked somewhat confused. "Who said you would be alone," he questioned as he walked the dishes to the sink. "Mmmhmmm," she murmured, "that sounds more like it." Indicating the dishes she said, "Leave those for later, I have a surprise to take advantage of." She walked toward her bathroom, knowing that he was right behind her.

This time was different as both Nathaniel and Megan were able to remove the clothing from the other, taking their time to remove each piece separately. Nathaniel helped Megan step into the bath and he followed right behind her. As they sat down into the warmth, they let the heat envelope them, as much from the water as from each other. Megan lay her back up against his chest as he wrapped his legs on either side of her frame. Nathaniel took the soap and gently lathered it to wash over Megan's body. She turned her head towards him to first kiss his neck and then to deeply kiss his lips. "You are too good to me," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. They lay there locked together, enjoying the peace of being with one another and relishing their time together as soon they would be apart for the first time in months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathaniel left just two days later, first heading to see his family. Megan had been able to drop him off at the airport as filming for her wouldn't start until later in the morning. Sad to see him go, Megan didn't want to prolong their goodbye, but had kissed him before he left the car and grabbed his luggage from the trunk. She watched as he entered the airport and smiled to herself thinking of the letter she had dropped in his bag when he wasn't looking. A little something to keep him wanting to come home she thought to herself.

For a week she followed Nathaniel's travels on Instagram getting to see the many places he and his family were travelling too. In the meantime, they did get to speak late in the evening on occasion when she was finished filming and he was alone, away from the family. One night, as she was getting ready for bed, she heard the familiar chime on her phone of receiving a text message. Sure that it was Nathaniel, she quickly reached for her phone to see if he had texted her to call him. As she looked at the screen she was shocked when the message read "Alan Van Sprang." Immediately she was unsure of what to do. Should she just delete the message without reading it? Why was he texting her now? What could he possibly have had to say to her after embarrassing himself at the baseball game?

Thinking that perhaps it was a mistake or that he was now ready to apologize, Megan unlocked her phone to read the message. "Megs I want to apologize for my behavior. I never should have treated you that way. Please, let me make it up to you." Dumbfounded by his text, Megan began to seethe. What did it mean that he shouldn't have treated me that way? Was he talking about the baseball game or was he talking about their past and him insisting on spending time with that ridiculous girl right after he and her had started a relationship? And, he wanted to see her? What good would that do; he already knew she was with someone else?

Megan dropped the phone onto her bed as she sat down next to it. She hated feeling this way, like she had to bring up the past to receive closure. Megan picked up the phone and typed back, "If you are apologizing for your behavior at the game, I'll accept that. But, beyond that you have made decisions that I'm not ready to forgive you for. There's no reason to meet." She sent the message, hoping that Alan would take the hint and leave her alone.

A few minutes later though, she heard the chime of a new message. "We have known each other for a long time now and have always been friends. I made a mistake Megs. Please don't let our friendship end this way. Let me prove to you that I'm sorry, please let's talk." Frustrated, Megan was unsure of what to write back. She wished that Alan wasn't putting her in this situation. She hated him so much for what he had done. When she finally had trusted him enough to give them a chance, he so quickly had ruined it. She had cared so much for him and for it to be over so quickly killed her inside. But, had enough time gone by now, where perhaps they could be cordial? She didn't need a relationship with Alan now that Nathaniel was in her life, so maybe a clean closure on her intimate relationship with Alan would be good for her. She hadn't gotten that with the previous men she had a relationship with, so would this be better?

Megan waited forty minutes to reply to him before she was sure that what she wrote she meant. Finally she hit send on the message, "We will never be the same Alan, after what you did. But, I am willing to speak with you so that we can still be cordial, to hear what you have to say. Coffee ONLY." She was so certain when she had hit send that this is what she wanted, that she was ready to meet Alan and receive closure, but then he quickly responded, "Tomorrow night, dessert and a coffee. That's all, I promise." Her heart sunk thinking how soon she would be speaking to him. All she could think was that she wished Nathaniel was here, that he could hold her in this moment and tell her if she had made the right choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan was almost twenty minutes late walking up to the coffee and dessert bar that Alan had text her to meet him at. While she always was typically on time, she had been so apprehensive about tonight and taken more time than normal to ready herself. She didn't want to look as though she was trying too hard, but she also wanted Alan to regret his prior mistakes. So she had decided to dress casually in jeans and a silky black blouse but she knew these jeans were the ones that drove him crazy; the ones he couldn't help himself but look her over several times and stare at her from behind every time she wore them.

Arriving to the coffee bar, Megan had sat in her car for another ten minutes before deciding for sure whether or not she was going to go in. Mustering up some courage, she finally made her way to the entrance. As she walked inside she noticed that it was dimly lit and had a definite romantic ambiance; of course this is the place Alan would choose she thought rolling her eyes. She scanned the room looking for Alan and finally found him in a corner booth with large purple crushed velvet drapes surrounding most of it, except the entrance and with many lit candles displayed on the table top. She immediately didn't feel good about the situation but Alan had already found her and was waiving her over to the table with a nod of his head.

Megan started towards the booth reluctantly but knew that now there was no turning back. As she knew would be the case, he had already identified that she was wearing 'those' jeans and he was looking her up and down in approval. Serves him right she thought to herself. When she finally started to slide into the booth, opposite Alan, she began somewhat annoyed, "Well this is a bit preposterous for a quick cup of coffee and apology Alan." "Nothing has ever been too much for you Megan. I've always wanted to give you the best," Alan replied with a seductive hint in his voice. "And this is the complete wrong way to start out this conversation. If you say something else like that I'm leaving," Megan forcefully countered, almost picking up her purse to leave. Reaching for her hand Alan quickly started, "Megs, come on…" but she quickly drew her hand away and interjected, "Alan, you know what tonight was about and I'm here only for that reason. This will not end the way you want if you keep it up." "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just used to how we used to be together and I miss us," he finished.

"Us was lost with your stupid and immature decisions. There could have been an 'us' if you hadn't totally betrayed me within 24 hours of me opening up to you. Really, how ridiculous you were with what you thought would get you ahead, with your stupid friend and ridiculous scheming. And how did all of that work out for you," Megan questioned as she shook her head, not wanting to get too upset. "Well, I deserve that," Alan said, "and I probably deserve a lot worse." "You do…" she replied wanting to continue her rant, but now Alan stopped her. "Can you let me possibly get in a word," Alan asked before continuing, "I do want to apologize Megs. This isn't the first time I made a foolish and hurtful decision. And I think the hardest part about it is that the decision I made hurt you and over the years all I've wanted to do is to be with you and make you trust me. But, in one quick and, as you said, stupid decision, I lost everything with you, just when you were giving me a chance."

Megan was a bit surprised at Alan's words. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she thought she would get a mild apology at best. He was on the right track though and maybe, just maybe, they could be friends again. "Well I appreciate you saying that but it doesn't take away from what happened Alan. I mean for years we played this game and if I hadn't been hurt before, maybe I would have been more open to starting a relationship with you, but just as soon as I say 'okay' you go and tell me about this young girl and spend time with her? I still almost can't believe that you threw 'us' away for that," she finished with sadness in her voice. "Megan, please, I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. If I ever thought that one decision like that would mean you wouldn't be in my life, I would take it back a thousand times over," he said looking imploringly at her before continuing, "I am forever sorry about what I did Megan. At least tell me that you won't shut me out of your life forever? I couldn't live with that."

Thinking about what he was saying, Megan thought that perhaps he was being genuine. At this point, there was really no way to turn back time and change what had happened. And, she no longer needed Alan to be her support and confidant; she had Nathaniel now and he filled that void for her. If Alan was asking to be a friend only to her and could be accepting of her and Nathaniel's relationship, then perhaps she could agree to that. She studied Alan's expression as he had finished talking and was now just looking at her for a reply. She couldn't find any vindictiveness in his eyes, so she proceeded with caution, "Alright Alan. I can be accepting of what you are telling me. I know there is no going back on what happened and if I'm truly going to accept your apology, then I can be adult enough to put it behind me."

Just as she finished the waitress dropped off two cappuccinos, one large slice of dark chocolate cake filled with raspberries and a couple of chocolate covered strawberries on the side along with two forks. Megan was happy to get her cappuccino as she reached for the cup to take a sip but again felt a little uneasy about Alan's dessert choice. She definitely loved her chocolate with raspberries or strawberries and of course Alan knew that, but the dessert seemed a bit too romantic, just a little out of place to be sharing. Alan must have seen the look on Megan's face and quickly piped in, "I ordered this purely because I know it's something you like. I may just have a bite or two." Thinking she was reading into it she jokingly replied, "You may get a bite, if I don't finish it first," and then she reached for a fork and proceeded to take a bite. The rich flavor of the chocolate with the sweet raspberries and fudge icing made her automatically smack her lips together as a gentle smile emerged on her face. "There's the happy and sassy girl I know," Alan commented, looking at her as she chewed the cake and then ran her tongue over her lips for the remaining fudge icing.

Finishing her bite of cake and not wanting this to be too akward she asked, "So, what else has been new with you? Do you start filming Shadow Hunters again soon?" As they continued to eat the rest of the dessert and finish their cappuccinos they fell into light conversation. That was something the two of them were always good at. No matter how much time had passed, they could always hold enjoyable and comfortable conversation. As Megan was finishing telling Alan about the new season on Reign and catching him up on all the news of his friends on the show, she reached her fork for a last taste of cake and looked down to see that Alan had just speared it with his fork. She looked back up at him pouting and seeing her reaction he laughed, "Okay, okay, you can have the last bite." He then stood slightly and leaned across the table so that Megan could eat the last bite from his fork and while doing so from his angle, took a quick glance down her shirt. Megan noticed exactly where his eyes went and immediately backed up against the booth and quickly replied, "No thank you. You can finish it."

She was left feeling uncomfortable and Alan sat back down realizing he had been caught. "Well I feel like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I'm sorry Megan, I did that out of reaction; that's probably something you wouldn't have minded me doing a year ago," he finished. Identifying why she felt uncomfortable, Megan realized that she needed to make sure Alan understood that her and Nathaniel were together, that it wasn't some wavering fling. "Alan, the other night when you saw me at the game with Nathaniel, well I just want to make sure you know that we are together. I'm not making a public announcement about it, but it's real and we are dating," Megan stated. At that Alan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he brought his hand to his jaw to rub the scruff on his chin and cheeks.

Megan waited before continuing, "You seem a bit aggravated, but I thought you knew that. I mean, you saw us at the game and I assumed you would know that it wasn't just a casual night of flirting. Nathaniel and I have been seeing each other for a while now." "Honestly Megan," Alan questioned shaking his head, "I can't believe you are even trying to make me believe that right now. There is no way you and that 'kid' are dating." Megan was shocked that he thought she was deceiving him. Raising her eyebrows at him she continued, "I am being serious Alan. He and I found one another and beyond my own dreams, he's just been the perfect man and boyfriend for me." "If you are trying to rub it in Megs or make me jealous, please just stop. Let go of this silly notion that you two are a couple and go ahead and have your fun with him and dispose of him before anyone finds out…that's my advice to you," Alan practically spat the last part at her. He then continued, "And when you are finished, know that we both will have made our childish mistakes and that I'll be here waiting for you so that we can continue where we left off."

"That's never going to happen. You and I are finished. I came tonight only because I wanted to be cordial with you. I'm with Nathaniel now and nothing you say is going to change that," Megan said back angrily with heat starting to rise in her cheeks. Alan had an utter look of shock on his face. "Oh really Megan," he asked, "have you even thought about what you are going to tell your family. How is Lyla going to feel when she finds out you are dating someone a mere couple years older than her, hmm? There is no way your relationship lasts with him, no matter how good the sex is," he finished cutting her to the very core. Megan was terribly hurt by his last comment because she would never do anything to hurt her children. She angrily grabbed for her purse and without saying a word moved from the booth to stand and leave.

"Megan, wait, I'm sorry. I never should have said that…" he was continuing to talk, but she heard nothing as she stormed from the coffee bar. She had pushed the door open so that it slammed against the wall and was quickly making her way to her car. This had been a total mistake. Why did she ever trust Alan to be a gentleman? An arm caught her shoulder and stopped her, swinging her around. Alan was standing there and quickly grabbed both of her shoulders so she couldn't move. She pulled at him and looked away from his gaze before saying, "Let me go! There is nothing you can say to me now. You don't know me at all!" Exasperated Alan drew a deep breath and started, "Megs, I blew up with the mention of well, his name. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said that. It's just that, I'm fighting for you, can't you see that? I made the biggest mistake and all I ever wanted was you. I can't even think of another man being with you and I was willing to wait years for you. I'm willing to wait longer it that's what it takes. Just know that it's always been you and it will always be you," as he finished he moved his left hand to her cheek to turn her to face him. Megan was so upset by what he had said and was so hurt by what he had done to her and yet what he said now hurt even more. Her emotions were bubbling forth and the only way they could get out was through her tears as they started to pour from her eyes.

Looking at her, Alan slowly leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I am truly and utterly sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you. Can't you see how crazy you are driving me with the thought of you being with someone else?" Megan said nothing and closed her eyes at his touch. Why would he not respect her wishes? Why did he continue to hurt her and make this so difficult? At that moment, he moved to kiss her lips and quickly realizing his intentions, Megan brought her right hand against his cheek and slapped him. He pulled away anxiously, not expecting it. "That's for never truly listening to me and for never knowing your boundaries," she said through clenched teeth and then pulled herself from his grasp and turned away. She walked the rest of the way to her car knowing Alan was no longer following her. When she got into the car, she shut the door and throwing her hands around the steering wheel, allowed her head and shoulders to collapse against her arms. More tears flowed from her eyes as she couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had happened. She thought perhaps this could have gone well, but it had become an utter disaster. And even though she had made her intentions clear, she still wasn't sure Alan would stop his pursuit of her. And, what would Nathaniel think when she told him about tonight? Oh god, the last thing she wanted was for him not to trust her. And finally, was what Alan said true? Would her children hate her for dating Nathaniel? An hour passed before she turned on her car and drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another two weeks had gone by and Megan had hurled herself into filming. Her incident with Alan had upset her beyond her own control and without Nathaniel there, all she could do to keep her mind busy was work. She started staying late, spending time with the directors and crew and would get their early for hair and makeup. A couple of times Nathaniel had called and she had been short with him. Afterwards she felt horrible, but she didn't want to tell him what had happened over the phone. She knew she had made a mistake meeting Alan and she preferred to tell him in person. She was sure that Nathaniel noticed a difference and every time he asked if she was okay, she would just tell him that she missed him and was ready for him to come home. And, there was nothing truer than that statement. She missed him so much but didn't want to make him feel guilty for being away. Only three more days and he would be home; she could make it that long.

Tonight would be a late evening of filming and Megan had been in hair and makeup early in the afternoon before heading to costume. She really loved her costume today and felt exceptionally sexy wearing it, along with the gorgeous hair and makeup. Her crown was beautiful and her hair had been styled half up. This was definitely an Instagram worthy outfit she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror at the gorgeous full red skirt and tightly drawn corset top of black and embroidered large red roses. It wasn't often that they put her in something sleeveless and lower cut and she wasn't complaining with today's look at all. Nathaniel would have loved it she thought to herself, raising one eyebrow while looking in the mirror at her own reflection and thinking of him behind her.

She strolled onto the set not too long after. Megan had her phone in her hand and was ready to ask someone to take a picture before she lost the freshness of her look while acting. Hearing familiar voices, she turned the corner and saw a group huddled together talking and as she approached she drew in a deep breath, completely shocked to see who was standing in the midst of everyone; it was Nathaniel. Immediately she restrained herself from running to him and wrapping her arms around him, jumping into his arms. Knowing her face was speaking volumes, she quickly shielded her emotions before very sweetly saying, "Nathaniel Middleton, what are you doing here? It has been a long time; let me see you." She walked over to him and took both of his hands in hers as everyone around watched them. She leaned forward kissing his cheek before inquiring, "Are you just visiting us today?" "Why yes," he explained, "I actually had an audition not too far from here and decided to stop in and say hello to everyone." Megan couldn't help the smoldering look she had in her eyes at seeing him, but hopefully only he could see. She gave him a very knowing half smile before backing away from him so that everyone could continue in their conversation.

She smiled widely as she noticed him staring at her as she backed away; so he had noticed her beautiful gown, she thought to herself. She knew he would approve. After another ten minutes of everyone reminiscing, Fred asked that they begin their shoot for the day. As everyone walked away, getting into position, she quickly walked over to Nathaniel and whispered so that only he could hear, "Will you be waiting for me at my apartment this evening?" "If I can wait that long," he replied back coyly. They each looked at one another with shear longing and Megan made sure to break the gaze before anyone noticed. "I'll be heading straight home then," she said as she walked away to begin her work. As filming began, Megan was all business, but kept her eye on Nathaniel as he stayed for a bit to watch. Soon though she noticed that he had disappeared. It was a bit strange she thought that he had come here to surprise her, knowing that they wouldn't be able to reveal themselves to anyone. Megan really hoped the shoot would go quickly today as she couldn't wait to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Megan finished her scenes, she quickly said her goodbyes to the crew and made her way through the sets to wardrobe. Passing through the familiar sets, a hand grabbed her out of the shadows and pulled her into a dark corner. Megan let out a yelp at the surprise but was quickly quieted by lips on hers. She knew those lips and when her eyes adjusted to the dark she confirmed that it was Nathaniel that had pulled her into the dark corner. Seeing that it was him, she forcefully returned his kiss. Their hands were all over each other immediately with their unquenched desire taking hold of them. Megan weaved her hands into Nate's hair and pulled him closer, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Nathaniel had wasted no time in drawing Megan closer to him by grabbing her behind and pushing himself against her. Both of their eyes were closed as they deepened their connection and forgot where it was they were at. Nathaniel felt as though he couldn't get enough of her and pushed her against the set wall so that he could put his full weight against her. The wall jarred slightly and both took a quick step back to steady themselves breaking their kiss.

"Nathaniel," Megan said breathily, "I don't know if we can continue here. What if someone sees us?" "I can't go another minute without you," Nate said his fiery gaze trained on her eyes, "especially with you wearing that. Do you know what you are doing to me," he asked as he pulled her up against him again. She could feel his arousal against her and she knew from this gaze that she wouldn't escape him and she didn't want to. She needed him as much as he needed her. Looking around them, Nathaniel pulled her quickly into the set that was her bedroom on Reign. This set was shielded by some moving walls and someone would purposefully have to detour their route in order to find them. Nathaniel moved her to the fireplace and desk within the set. "Do you remember our first encounter here," he asked and before she could answer he continued, "let's make it real this time." With his back against the wall of the fireplace, he pulled her back against his chest, with a hand wrapped around her waist. She moved her arm up and behind her head to intertwine her hand in his hair again as she moved her head to the side to fully display her neck for him.

He immediately moved his lips to her neck, starting underneath her ear and then slowly sucking his way down, making a trail of red marks to her exposed shoulder. Megan closed her eyes in the bliss of the touch of his lips on her. Her mouth opened and a slight moan escaped which made Nathaniel want to please her more. His hands left her waist and moved up her bodice to clutch her breasts. At the initial squeeze she groaned and pushed her backside into him, so she could feel him against her. The material of Megan's bodice was thick and he wanted more from her, so he delved one hand into the top of the tight material to find his hand against her naked flesh as he groped to hold her in his hand. Megan's resolve was quickly weakening and she wanted to taste him again. She turned her face towards his, drawing this head down to her and met his lips fiercely, intending to taste every inch of his mouth. With her free hand, she slid it between her and Nathaniel and moved it down to rub against his growing manhood.

Nathaniel gasped as she touched him and he broke their kiss. Freeing his hand from her bodice, he pushed her forward against the desk in front of him. "I need you free of this," he remarked indicating her tight corset and untied the strings to begin pulling it free. Megan was intoxicated with the fever of his touches and barely noticed as he began to rip the material. "Nate, don't tear it," she turned quickly to face him, "someone will notice. It's loose enough now to remove." She lifted her arms and Nathaniel grabbed the corset pulling it over her head. He threw it to the floor and Megan stood in front of him, against the desk, with her large red skirt pushed around her and her chest bared to him. His hunger for her grew at the sight and he moved his head down to her chest to take each one into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue teased her and she threw her head back. The crown from her head fell to the floor and she braced herself against the desk. Her earning for him was throbbing and aching. Knowing that she needed him, she moved her hands to his pants and quickly undid the button and unzipped them.

He was relentlessly teasing her breasts and his hands were again on her butt, trying to hold her against him. "Nathaniel, please, I'm aching," she breathed. He moved his head from her chest and removed his pants the rest of the way. He then picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk. Quickly he moved his hands underneath the skirts and pushed them up her thighs. She braced herself with her palms flat on the desk as he moved one hand up to her throbbing warmth. As his hand touched her lightly, her eyes closed in the explosion of senses. He moved his head to her neck again as he gently kissed her. His teasing touches forced an audible, "Yes," from her lips. As his touch increased, she moved her lips to his ear, "more, more, more," she repeated until her world exploded in sensation around her and she grabbed the back of his neck, with her form arching against his hand.

She came back down from her high and opened her eyes to see Nathaniel gazing at her lustfully. "Even more," he asked her with full intent in his gaze. Without saying a word, she shook her head in agreement. He pushed her back lightly so that she was laying on the desk and he moved up to straddle her. Again, he pushed her skirts up around her waist and he moved himself over her. He gently came down to meet her and then move into her. With the initial movement, Megan gasped and her hands moved above her head to grab the back of the desktop. In doing so, several props noisily fell to the floor. This didn't stop their intoxicating dance as he began to move against her, with both of them caught within each other's heated gaze. He needed her and moved faster to take them to their brink. Just as they reached their high, Megan was opening her mouth to let out a scream and Nathaniel crushed his mouth against hers to keep the sound between the two of them. They found their release and exhausted Nathaniel rolled to the side of the desk next to Megan, but drew her in close to him.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to take you within these castle walls," he said tiredly. Megan smiled blushing, from the compliment and the heat of their exertion, and wrapped her arms around Nathaniel, nestling herself against him. "I've missed you so much," she said softly. The desk was uncomfortable, but they just wanted another minute to relish in each other's embrace.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a noise. Someone was walking onto the set. Nathaniel and Megan both sat up quickly and Nathaniel, wanting to keep anyone from seeing Megan's nakedness, sat her on his lap but pulled her form against him and wrapped his arms around her so that only her back was exposed. "Is someone there," they heard a familiar voice ask. Neither said anything, hoping the person would go away without noticing them. But the person continued to approach and rounding the corner onto the set, Rose stood there. At first Rose didn't seem to register what it was she was seeing, as she stood there staring at the two forms on the desk. But soon she averted her eyes and apologetically voiced, "I'm sorry. I was walking back towards costuming and I heard noises. I….excuse me," she finished as she quickly turned and ran from the set. Megan knowing she couldn't move called out, "Rose, wait. Please wait. Let me explain." But Rose had already vanished around the corner.

Megan, not knowing what to do allowed her head to sink onto Nathaniel's shoulder. This was not the ending she had expected to his homecoming.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to these characters and the actors and their personal lives.

 **Reign Over the Night – Chapter 7**

As soon as Megan was sure that Rose was gone and no one else was around, she quickly jumped from Nathaniel's lap and off of the desk in search for her corset top. Megan was frantic to find the top and redress herself, in hopes that she could catch up to Rose. Nathaniel, sensing Megan's eagerness, followed her lead and also quickly jumped from the desk, putting any fallen items back into place and finding his clothes. Megan's frustrations were evident as she tried to pull the corset over her head and soon found herself stuck with her arms up in the air and the corset only half way down her frame. Nathaniel chuckled slightly at the site and when Megan heard him she started, "If that is you laughing at this situation, when I get out of here you are not going to be happy!" Hearing the threatening tone of her voice, Nathaniel walked over to her and standing behind her, began to loosen some of the strings of the corset so that he could then assist in pulling her top down the rest of the way. "Megan, I know that this isn't ideal and we didn't want anyone to find out, especially this way. But, there's no turning back from it now. Can't you find a bit of humor in the situation," Nathaniel asked, as he worked to then retie the corset strings. "Funny? Humor? Are you joking," Megan asked before continuing, "Nathaniel I work with these people every day. Do you think I want to become known as the person that had sex on a desk on set with an actor I worked with on the show? That doesn't sound professional; it makes me sound ridiculous!" "But you and Rose are good friends," Nathaniel countered, "Surely she isn't going to go around telling everyone." As he finished pulling the strings through the final loops and pulled them tight to Megan's satisfaction, Megan stepped away from him and put her head in her hand. "That's the problem Nate. Rose and I are good friends, but do you know who else she's friends with? Her and Lyla talk all of the time. What if she tells Lyla and I haven't even had a chance to explain," Megan questioned with concern in her voice.

Nathaniel suddenly realized that he hadn't put two and two together and what Megan was up against. Not only was she nervous about how she would be perceived by those she worked with, but the thought of someone telling her daughter about their relationship before her own mother had the chance to was frightening. If and when Megan was ready, she wanted to take the time to introduce Nathaniel to her kids and get them used to the idea that their mother and him were in a long term relationship. And Megan knew it wasn't something that was going to go over easily. So, if Lyla were to find out unexpectedly from a friend, it could ruin everything. "Okay, I get it. Let's finished getting you dressed so that you can go find Rose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan had walked back to wardrobe and found Rose there along with a dozen other cast and crew. Rose was finishing and had changed back into normal clothes when Megan approached her apprehensively. As soon as Rose saw Megan, she averted her eyes and blushed, starting up a conversation with one of the crew. It was evident that Megan wasn't the only one embarrassed by the situation and she felt guilty for allowing her and Nate's passion to get the best of them while she was working. Smiling at the crew member, Megan finally caught Rose's gaze and politely excusing her interruption asked Rose, "Could we chat a little bit after I finish up here?" Rose was already shaking her head, "Yes of course."

Taking her leave, Megan walked up to one of the changing rooms and asked one of the costume crew to assist her with removing the gown. One of the girls quickly joined her to help with undressing. When she started to loosen the back corset, she paused for a moment whispering under her breath, "Well, this looks strange. Who did this?" Hearing a bit of the comment, Megan asked, "Is something wrong?" "No, not exactly. It's just that whoever dressed you this morning…well it just looks like it was done incorrectly," the wardrobe attendant finished. "Hmm, I didn't even notice," Megan replied, taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes knowing exactly what had happened. She finished undressing and replaced her beautiful gown with a v-neck gray tshirt and jeans. Throwing on her flats, she walked from the dressing room to see that mostly everyone had funneled out of wardrobe. She also didn't see Rose and made for the door in hopes of finding her as fast as she could.

Walking outside, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but as soon as they did, she saw Rose standing to the side of one of the trailers. Megan walked over to her slowly, not quite sure of exactly what to say. As Megan approached, Rose looked up from her phone, and then looking around to ensure no one else was in ear shot, Rose started, "Really, you don't need to explain yourself to me. I didn't mean to interrupt…I mean disturb; I'm just sorry I walked in on you and Nathaniel." Megan touched the side of her arm to get her to stop before interjecting, "Rose, please stop. You have no need to apologize to me. You were in no way in the wrong and I'm just very embarrassed by my actions…they were reckless. Anyone could have seen us and, I'm just…" Megan had paused not sure of what else to say. As she had been speaking the embarrassment she felt was causing heat to raise from her neck up to her cheeks, which she could now feel burning. Megan reached out her hands to take one of Rose's and looked at her imploringly while she worked up the courage to continue, "I really put myself into a compromising position today. But, I also understand that I have put you in a very strange and difficult positon as well. I just want to make sure and hope that this will remain between us," as Megan finished she made sure to meet Rose's gaze as her words sunk in. Wrinkling her eyebrows Rose replied, "Of course! I would never say anything to anyone. I would be too embarrassed to bring that up. Plus, we all have moments of weakness. I'm sure that perhaps there could have been an unfulfilled attraction between the two of you from filming and you just let it get the best of you. I mean it's not as if you two are dating or anything," Rose finished rolling her eyes at the last comment.

Megan may have had a baffled look on her face when Rose finished, but she quickly shielded any emotions on her face. It had never occurred to her that Rose or anyone else for that matter, would just assume that her and Nathaniel were having a sexual relationship and that was all. Her first reaction was that Rose would tell Lyla that her and Nate were dating, but perhaps it was better if Rose just thought this was a one-time dalliance and nothing more. If Rose had no reason to believe it would go any further, then why would she tell anyone about it? Having quickly made it up in her mind that she would go along with what Rose thought was a brief affair Megan chimed in, "You're right. The two of us just happened to give into a temptation that perhaps was built from our filming together and there was always that 'what if' in both of our minds. Today, we just happened to let the unknown get the best of us, but well that is that. And I would just never let something like that happen again…not to say it wasn't," Megan had found herself digging herself deeper into explanation when Rose interrupted, "Really please, no more details. I don't need an explanation. Your secret is safe with me, and that means everyone Megan, including family." Megan breathed a sigh of relief. It was exactly what she had wanted to hear. "Let me walk you back to your trailer before I leave," Rose said.

As they progressed towards Megan's trailer, she was hoping that Nathaniel had decided to wait for her in the parking lot and not at her trailer. If Rose saw him there, it could ruin everything. They continued their conversation and finally Megan was at the door to her trailer. She finished with Rose, "Thank you again Sweety for understanding. I really appreciate it." "Honestly, it isn't a big deal, just something I need to forget ever happened," Rose replied. Rose then turned to walk away and Megan opened the door to her trailer. Standing right inside was Nathaniel waiting for her and as soon as he saw Megan he commented, "There you are. How did everything go?" Megan jumped a step to get into the trailer and close the door behind her so that Rose didn't see anything.

Rose turned to see whom she had heard speaking and just as Megan pulled the door shut, she saw the resemblance of a man in Megan's trailer. She didn't want to think about it too much, but she was sure she had heard the voice too and it was undoubtedly that of Nathaniel Middleton. Had she just been duped?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ssshhhh," Megan mouthed walking into the trailer and closing the door quickly behind her. She then continued, "Rose was with me just now and I don't want her to know that you are here with me." Nathaniel stopped with his questions but then looked at Megan quizzically, before asking, "Well that's a bit strange that she would be curious about why I'm here waiting for you; didn't you just have to tell her about us?" "Well, no," Megan began, not quite sure how to tell Nathaniel that she hadn't come clean about their relationship, "It is just that Rose really caught me off guard. I was getting ready to explain everything to her and she interjected. She assumed we were just indulging in past unfulfilled desires and thought nothing more of it. I figured that was probably the easiest explanation without having to get into too many details with her…sooo, I just let her think that is all it was, that we were just involved in a one-time affair, nothing more."

By the time Megan had finished trying to explain herself to Nate, she realized that what she thought was a good idea, may not have been exactly what Nathaniel had wanted. Her gaze had dropped to her hands and she finally looked up to see his reaction. He sat there staring at her with sadness in his eyes and it immediately crushed her. Thinking a bit before he spoke, he finally started, "So let me get this straight. You thought that it would be better for Rose, someone that is pretty close to you, to think this was a one-time affair, than to actually tell her the truth? Megan, what does that say about me, about us? Do you think it will be any easier having to explain to her the second time around that you lied and that we were actually dating the whole time? Or is it that you think I'm not going to be around long enough to have to explain me to anyone?"

Nate finished his question exasperated. Even though he hadn't been happy about Rose finding them, he thought that maybe now Megan would finally open up and tell someone about them, someone close to her. Then, after she told one person, she would have to start telling others and finally they could be with one another and not continue hiding in secret. More than anything, he had realized, spending a long time with his family, just how difficult it was for him to hide their relationship. It might not be easy, but he was ready to tell anyone or to tell everyone. Being away for this time made him realize that most important to him was Megan; didn't she realize the same thing? He had been patient and he wasn't ready to wait any longer, especially if she was just leading him on.

At the start of their conversation, Nathaniel had been sitting on the couch in her trailer. He stood now, grabbing his things and wanting to leave. Just an hour earlier, he had been so hopeful. Coming back from his trip, he was eager to see her; coming to the Reign set was his first stop from the airport. When he first saw Megan and the reaction she had, he was so certain about them and then they couldn't control themselves around each other and he thought he knew for sure how she felt about him. But as soon as one obstacle came up, it felt like Megan backed down. Would she never fight for them?

He started walking towards the door and Megan quickly stepped in front of him and placed both of her hands on his chest. "Wait, where are you going? Nathaniel, this isn't what you think it is. Why would you think I didn't want to be with you or that you wouldn't be around," Megan questioned, looking pleadingly into his eyes. She continued, "I've explained the situation to you. I don't want my family to find out about us before I can tell them myself; before both of us can tell them together. You know this…" she trailed off. "Don't you get it," Nate asked continuing to look at her. "Megan not only are we now hiding our relationship, but now you are lying to people about what I am to you. This time away, it made me want to be with you more. I feel like I can't go any longer without letting everyone know so that we can just continue with our lives, openly. But I can see that it hasn't done the same for you. You are still so frightened to tell people about our relationship. I've done nothing but been patient and hoped that you could trust me and all you continue to do is put up a wall." "That's not true," Megan replied defensively. "Nate, I've been hurt multiple times and I'm just being careful. This is a big deal to me and I don't know how many times I can be a failure. You don't understand because you haven't been through what I have," Megan finished adamantly, with her voice raising. "How would it look for me if I went ahead and just told everyone about us…me and my young co-star in a committed relationship and introducing you to my family, to my children that are only years younger than you, and then something happens and you decide to leave? Except for me, it's only worse, because this isn't the first or second time it's happened to me. I want you Nathaniel," Megan said raising her hands from his chest to around the back of his neck. Using her hands, she guided his head lower so that her forehead could rest against his, before she continued, "I am just still so scared."

Both of them closed their eyes, breathing each other in. Nathaniel moved his hands to around Megan's waist. It was so difficult to be around her, to be this close to her, without wanting her in return. He lowered his head slightly and moved his lips to meet hers. At first he lightly brushed her lips, but at the taste of her he couldn't help himself and he pulled on her waist, bringing her ever closer to him. She entwined her fingers in his hair, as she had done so many times before, pulling him hard against her mouth. Their mouths opened to one another and Megan sighed into his; it had been so long and she had missed him dearly. Immediately her body responded and she was yearning for him and Nate felt no differently. He moved his hands under her shirt just to feel her skin and with their lips still locked she turned to pull him back over to the couch. Walking backwards, Megan almost tripped but Nathaniel caught her. Once again lost in their passion, they stared into each other's eyes, and Megan giggled, smiling, while Nathaniel chuckled, "Good catch."

The broken moment caused Nathaniel to pause, looking at Megan. He knew what he wanted in this moment, but had he gotten his point across to Megan, or were they still at a crossroads. Still holding her in his arms, Nate asked, "Before we go any farther and I don't even pretend to remember what we were talking about, will you agree that we can tell your family this week about us? I honestly don't think I can hold out much longer." Still a little breathy, Megan organized her thoughts and instead of allowing him to keep her in his arms, she moved to stand upright and support herself. "I'm sorry Nate," Megan said shaking her head, "I can't agree to that. I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm ready to tell them at this moment. Why are you forcing this on me now? I mean I think you are acting a bit selfish and childish because you aren't getting your way." "Selfish? Childish? Because I want to be with you," Nate shot back at her. "Because you won't give me the time I need," she replied now raising her voice.

Frustrated now, Megan moved away from him and grumbled under her breath, "This is this childishness Alan warned me about." "WAIT," Nate commented, not actually wanting to hear what it was he thought she had just said, "Can you repeat that? Did you just say Alan?" Nathaniel now thought that he might explode because he knew that was exactly what she had said. Megan knew instantly that she had crossed the line and had used 'his' name just to be hurtful. She started, "Nate, I apologize, truly. I just crossed the line and I didn't mean to say that." "No," he said sarcastically with his lips set firmly, "I'm sure you didn't. But apparently, even in our most intimate moments, he's still on your mind. The mature guy that dicked you over for a young girl." Nathaniel's last words were also meant to sting and he decided it would be best to allow himself to cool down. And with those final words, he moved quickly to the door, opening it to walk out. Megan's face was shocked by what he had said, but she knew that they had hurt each other. She ran after him, grabbing his arm, as he stepped from the trailer. "Nate," she said her voice trembling, "I just made a huge mistake. I never should have said that. Please, don't go…you have no idea what I have been going through since you have been gone. Please I need you to stay. Let me explain; let me make it up to you." Nathaniel actually felt bad for his sweet Megan, as much as she had just hurt him. He took her hand in his and looking at her replied back calmly, "Why don't you just take a day or so and really think about what it is you want. You know where my heart is." With that, he kissed the inside of her wrist and gently let her hand slide from his, as he turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having stayed in her trailer for hours trying to make sense of her and Nate's argument, Megan had finally driven home in complete disbelief of what had happened. She was completely numb from the argument. Nathaniel as of late had been her stronghold, the person she knew she could count on when she was down or needed someone to talk too. His absence over the past several weeks had been almost unbearable for her and so many times she had wanted to ask him to come home to her. She knew in her own heart what he meant to her. Was he the one being childish or was it her? He had told her time and again that he would give her the time she needed and now the moment he gets back, he springs it on her that she needs to tell her family immediately?

Perhaps she needed to put herself in his shoes though. Maybe being away further convinced him that he wanted to be with her. Maybe not telling his family was harder for him than it was for her and all he wanted was an open and committed relationship. It was her past that was keeping them from happiness. Every time she thought of her past failed relationships it just brought fresh tears to her eyes. Looking at herself briefly in the rearview mirror, she saw her red swollen eyes and flushed nose from the constant back and forth of emotions that had plagued her since Nate had walked out of her trailer. She was being stubborn in her stance with Nate and she knew it, but perhaps there was a compromise that would work for them. Now that she had calmed down, she knew the next move would be to communicate with Nate; she needed to be upfront and honest with him, but she also needed to compromise.

As she parked her car, she looked down at her phone and was going to text Nathaniel that perhaps they could meet for a bit tomorrow, just to talk. She had missed him so much and with a couple days off from filming, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Looking at her phone she realized that she had three missed calls, but those weren't from Nathaniel. It was Alan that was trying to reach her. Her mind started to spin; what could he possibly want? And how did he always know that most inopportune times to call her?

He hadn't left her a voicemail, but she did notice a text from him. She unlocked her phone to read it: "Megs, I haven't heard from you and I wanted to know how you felt about what I said. Sometimes my actions get the best of me when I'm around you, but only because you are the one woman that drives me crazy. You aren't picking up my calls and I'm worried about you." She reread his text and thought to herself, that's so Alan. He never was good at controlling himself around me she thought, laughing a bit. He was just another obstacle that perhaps she was allowing to come between her and Nate's happiness. Megan had given some thought to what Alan had told her, but at the time all she could think about was Nate and him returning to her. Was she still somehow subconsciously considering Alan's proposition and is that just another reason maybe she wasn't ready to move forward with Nathaniel?

Megan immediately felt guilty for her thoughts. She would have preferred if Alan would just continue to be a jerk and she could have pushed him out of her life forever, but now he wanted her back. Megan let her head fall against the head rest in her car; did she never learn anything from her past? If she was going to move forward with Nathaniel, she needed to remove Alan from her life, no matter how hard that might be for her. With determination, she got out of her car and headed towards her apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a long and emotional day, but she knew what needed done.

She rounded the corner of her hallway and was headed for her front door when she noticed someone standing there. A large form with jeans and a dark leather jacket was huddled in front of her door and she almost panicked until she recognized the jacket. "Alan," she asked inquisitively, "what are you doing here?" She was completely and utterly shocked to see him and it must have shown on her face. Alan looked at her before replying, "Well I was a bit nervous for you when you didn't respond to me or answer any of my calls to start. That's really not like you. And…Megan, are you okay? You look like you have been crying and are upset." He moved over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking down at her face. Taking one hand, he gently tilted her chin up to look at him. Alan could definitely be an ass but now, the way he was tenderly looking at her with concern in his eyes made her crumble. She began to tear up again and Alan pulled her into an embrace. Her cheek rested on his chest and she allowed the sobs to continue and for her tears to soak the front of his shirt. She in turn took her arms and wrapped them around him. They stood that way for a while until Megan's breathing went back to normal. Finally she lifted herself from his chest and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about this. It's just been such an emotional day." As if reading her mind Alan asked, "Does this have anything to do with Nathaniel? Is something wrong? Megan if you need me to..." but before he could continue, Megan interjected, "The problem isn't Nathaniel, Alan. I think the problem is me." "Want a friendly ear you can talk to," Alan asked.

Perhaps this was a bad idea. Megan wasn't in the best state and she had already made up in her mind that if she were to continue with Nate, Alan could no longer be a part of her life. But Alan had meant so much to her for so many years. Did she want to end everything with him over the phone? Realizing that perhaps this was just another of many mistakes she had made over the past week, she invited Alan into her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setting two glasses down on the coffee table, Megan took a seat next to Alan and began to pour the red wine she had just opened. She set the bottle on the table and picked up her glass, taking a generous sip of the red liquid. She needed to get her nerves under control and she felt that after a day like today, liquid courage was her best bet. Alan watched her and he too picked up his glass, drinking the wine. Megan wasn't sure where to start and she was happy when Alan broke the ice. "I want to start by letting you know Megs that I've really been unfair to you. The other night when we met, I meant what I said and am truly sorry for my actions when it comes to the two of us. Unfortunately because we have been friends for so long and that next step in our relationship was a long time coming, I just, well I've taken you for granted. I just assumed you would always be around. And now, now that I have seen how happy you are with Nathaniel, I couldn't help but explode the other night. I just didn't think someone would come between what we have…and it's all my fault," Alan finished, looking down and again taking another long sip from his glass. Megan listened intently to what Alan was saying; honestly it was probably one of the most mature confessions he had every spoken to her. Megan took her free hand and placed it on his before speaking, "Thank you for that Alan. It means a lot to hear you say that." Megan was struggling because she still knew what needed to come this evening and she just wasn't sure how to bring it up, especially since Alan had come here tonight with a clear head and wanting to make everything better.

"So, do you want to talk about what has you so upset," Alan inquired, looking back into Megan's eyes. Megan looked away from him and back towards the coffee table, where the bottle of wine sat. She didn't want to go into detail with him, but the wine was already starting to loosen her tongue. "Let's just say that after being away from each other for almost a month and wanting that perfect reunion, instead I spoiled everything and caused our first fight," Megan replied. "That doesn't sound like you," Alan commented, "I'm sure that you were somewhat justified." "I think he has the bigger argument in being upset and I wasn't communicating well. You know I can be stubborn and I should still be thinking of him as well. Alan, he's ready to move forward and I'm just so nervous..." Megan trailed off. "You definitely don't move at the speed of lightning when it comes to relationships," Alan said sarcastically, again sipping his wine and finishing the glass. Megan punched him in the arm at his quip and took a moment to refill both of their glasses. "Well," Alan asked, "what has you so nervous?" "For starters he's a lot younger than me and I don't know if he understands what a long term relationship between the two of us would mean. And another thing, I really don't know how my family will react to him…to us being together," Megan finished. Alan allowed a slight smile to tug at his lips, "Those arguments sound familiar." Megan shook her head, "Yes, I know. All of the things you brought up to me, which I want to kill you for now. And I also brought your name up in front of him too." Megan looked down at the glass in her hand. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that but the words had slipped from her mouth.

When Megan looked back up at Alan, his eyebrows were raised at her. "You know that probably wasn't the best move around him, to speak of your ex. Megs, is this a confession you are making to me," Alan asked. Megan took a deep breath, unsure of how to answer Alan's question. She had taken another long sip from her glass and set it on the table. She then looked up, returning her gaze to Alan's and was surprised to see that he had suddenly moved closer to her and was staring at her intently with longing in his eyes. His movements were quick when he moved his hand to cup the side of her face and brought his mouth to hers to meet in a soft but passionate kiss, brushing his lips over hers with yearning. Her eyes had closed at his touch, but reality set in quickly. She reached up to grab his hand and remove it from her as she backed away from his kiss. "Alan," she stated, "I think you have the wrong idea of what I was saying." Alan looked at her, still with a smile on his face, "Megs, it's okay. We have both made mistakes but we can still be together. I get your insecurities with Nathaniel, but you won't have those with me."

The truth finally dawned on Megan; the problem with Alan is that there were insecurities with him. He had utterly decided to be with a younger girl and it was the same issue that she had faced in prior relationships. It was Alan and his type that were the mistake. Sure, he could be a great friend and a listening ear, but he just wasn't what she needed in a relationship. But Nathaniel, he had never given her any reason to doubt him. How could she have been blind to think she shouldn't move forward with him; he was just the type of guy she needed and had never had in the past. Her questions about him and what made her nervous was superficial. She was scared not because of Nathaniel, but because of relationships with men like Alan.

Megan was more forceful this time, "No, Alan, I made a mistake. And it's all just come to me now. When I said it was my fault earlier, well that's the truth. Nathaniel has been nothing but sweet, loving, patient and loyal to me. I don't know what it is I've been thinking," Megan said shaking her head. "So then, where does that leave us? I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to you," he replied looking at her intently. Megan set her mouth into a slight frown, "I didn't think I was either until this moment. Alan, we had our chance, but I have to say goodbye to you now. My mind is so clear to me and it's only Nate that I want in my life. In fact," she stated taking the glass from his hand, "I'm going to have to ask you to go." She was determined not to make any further mistakes with Nate and that meant Alan leaving now. Alan was shaking his head in disbelief, "Megan if I walk out that door, we may never see each other again." It seemed like an ultimatum, but Megan's mind was made up, "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take for Nathaniel." With that, Alan stood from the couch, stopped to grab his jacket and walked towards the door. Opening the door he turned one last time to look at her. A small piece of her broke as their gazes met, but she was the first to turn from him as he then shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan sat alone on the blanket that she had set out on the sand beach. She gazed out at the peaceful lake as the sun was just starting to get low in the sky and the bonfire crackled next to her. Her mind wondered if he would come to her tonight. She moved her hand to raise the wine glass to her lips and gently drank the warm red liquid. Setting the glass down next to the packed picnic basket, she sighed heavily. It was killing her not to know.

The day before she had texted Nathaniel. It had become abundantly clear to her that she was ready to move forward with her relationship with Nathaniel and all that entailed. She had wanted to keep her message to him brief, because she wanted this time to be special for them and she wanted to show him that she was one hundred percent committed. Having written out her message several time and deleting it several more she had finally decided on: "Nate, I was completely and utterly mistaken in both words and actions the other night. I can honestly say that I was the one in the wrong. I have never been more sure about something until now. Please let me make it up to you. I'm ready to move forward in each and every way with you. Join me tomorrow evening at my family's lake house?"

Although he had never responded to her, Megan was sure that he had read it. But now she was uncertain if he would actually meet her. Had she completely ruined everything and made him question her ultimate intentions? She knew that she had crossed the line with him, but she just hoped that he knew she was sincere with her words, so here she was waiting. Her heart began to sink, thinking that he wouldn't come. She had prepared a wonderful picnic dinner for the two of them and what better setting than at sunset on the lake. Sunsets held such great meaning to her, especially since her and Nathaniel had shared their special sunset in the park in Toronto.

Megan took another deep breath, looking at her watch. It was now 7:00 PM and the sun would be down in an hour or so. Maybe he wasn't coming. She thought briefly about her choices if Nathaniel didn't come to meet her and how that would affect her. Taking another deep sip of the red wine, she thought about drowning her sorrows and then smirked to herself looking at the lake. Well, if this wasn't going to happen, she might as well have a little fun she thought, before the reality of being alone slammed into her in the morning. Fortunately where her family's lake house sat was on a private section of the lake where no one else ever was. So, looking around quickly, but just slightly embarrassed, Megan stood from the blanket and began to remove her clothing. As she removed each layer, she felt a piece of sorrow and stress being removed. If she wanted to drown her sorrows, nothing could free someone more than a cool swim in the lake, especially free from the confines of her clothing. With just her bra and panties remaining, Megan finished her glass of wine, before removing those last two pieces. Walking slowly towards the lake, Megan first let her toes brush the top of the water. The coolness sent shivers up her spine and her skin was already astute with goosebumps.

Megan moved further into the water, allowing the refreshment to gather around her. Her body was becoming accustomed to the cool temperature, so when she was deep enough, she allowed her knees to bend so that the water reached her shoulders. The sudden dip caused her mouth to open in slight exclamation. She ran her hands over her naked flesh and continued to look out over the water as the sun continued it's decent. Just being immersed in the water helped to calm her nerves. Was there any other place that was as peaceful as this she wondered? Her thoughts gradually trailed to Nathaniel. She would have loved for him to be with her here…to share in this moment.

Behind her she heard the gentle ripples of the water. A moment later, she jumped as hands gently touched her shoulders. Briefly she wondered who would have found her here, but only one person knew where she was and that gentle caress was undeniably Nathaniel's. Having no doubt in her mind who it was, she leaned back against the form behind her. He too had shed his clothing. "I didn't think you were going to come," Megan almost whispered, overwhelmingly happy that he was truly here. "I never wanted to let you go," Nate's familiar voice answered back. Nathaniel's hands moved to embrace her around her shoulders and she settled into him, still gazing ahead at the sunset. Megan's eyes were filled with joyous tears when she asked, "Do you remember our first sunset and how beautiful it was? I didn't think anything would compare to it until today." Nathaniel waited a moment before speaking, "The sunsets are beautiful, but nothing has ever compared to your beauty my love. Each moment I spend with you in indescribable." Megan closed her eyes at this words. This is who she was meant to be with and although she knew it before, it was clear she had made the right choice.

Turning in his arms, Megan looked up into his eyes. Nathaniel was still staring at the sunset, but slowly bowed his head to look at her. Not only did they identify the lust in their eyes, but the love was unbounding. "Oh God Nathaniel," Megan breathed, "You are it for me." And with that she jumped in his arms, with the water splashing around them, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and meet his lips with ferocity. Being in the water, he easily caught her and using his hands, securely wrapped her legs around him, massaging his hands up and down her thighs. With her arms securely clinging to his back, Nate moved his hands to grasp her face on either side, running his fingers through her hair and clasping his mouth firmly against hers. With the cool slick water around them, their arousal was at the surface as their bodies gently slid against each other, causing warm friction. Megan's eyes had closed and she was devouring his lips and mouth when she bit his lip. "You naughty girl," Nate exclaimed and then moving his hands to grasp both of her butt cheeks and to squeeze her firmly against him.

With her in his hands, he began to slowly move her body against his so that her sensitive womanhood would build up friction. Megan tossed her head back, moaning, with her hair being draped in the water. Nathaniel took the opportunity to move his mouth to her neck. He sucked on her feverishly, leaving a trail of small red marks from her jawline down to her collarbone. Megan then raised her arms to encircle his neck and brought her hair out of the water, allowing it to surround her shoulders and fall down the front of her. Raising herself slightly out of the water to expose her bare breasts, she instigated, "You know what else I like." Nathaniel looked at her with a devilish grin, "And I like exactly the same thing." Megan took one hand to toss her hair over her shoulder and remove it from her chest as Nathaniel moved his head down to take a tip into this mouth. Using his hands, he grabbed onto her ass firmly hoisting her further out of the water, making it easier for him to get his mouth on her. He gently flicked her with his tongue and nipped on the end so that a small exclamation came from her mouth. Moving to her other breast, he sucked and teased her, feeling her tips raise to extreme points in his mouth. Her familiar moan and verbal, "Yessss," let him know that she was getting close. He removed his mouth from her and brought her back down into the water. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were trembling when she pleaded, "Please keep going."

Taking both hands she twisted them in his hair and pulled his mouth to her again, wanting to taste him. Their mouths moved hard against one another and their tongues met, moving in sync. Moving one hand from her behind, he gently drew it over her thigh until he met her womanhood. Tracing a finger over her, Megan's brows furrowed at his touch and she gasped as he let a finger enter her. He moved slowly to start and she moved with him. He then slowly slipped another finger into her and as he moved faster, she crushed her mouth against his with intensity. They were now moaning in each other's mouths and Nathaniel's growing manhood had reached complete yearning as Megan raked her nails over Nathaniel's back. Pushing into her one more time, Megan lost control and bit down hard on Nate's tongue drawing a little blood, as she arched herself out of the water. Nathaniel gripped her tightly as the last spasm went through her legs.

Finally opening her eyes, Megan looked intently at Nathaniel. Even in the cool water, the fire between them was intoxicating. "Take me on the beach," she breathed to him. Nathaniel quickly grabbed her into his arms with one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Walking from the water, he lay her gently on the blanket in front of him. The sun had set and the glimmer of the fire was playing across their naked flesh. Megan looked like a goddess with her wet hair sprawled on the blanket around her naked frame. She was still breathing heavy as Nate settled himself down on the blanket. Nathaniel's arousal was still firm and when he lay down he took a hand to grasp Megan's cheek and kiss her passionately and then laying on his back, he hoisted her on top of him so that each leg straddled his midsection. She bent down so that her hair tickled him as she kissed his chest and licked the water droplets from him. She took a hand and moved it behind her to gently caress his manhood. He moaned at her touch. With a hand on either side of her hips, he lifted her gently and then brought her frame slowly down so that he entered her. The first contact caused them both to gasp as Nathaniel closed his eyes in pleasure and Megan licked her lips, keeping her eyes trained on Nathaniel's glistening body. Nate began to move her up and down, slowly at first and she moved in unison with his guidance. He watched her breasts heave up and down with their movement and at his glance she decided to grasp her breasts in her hands for him to see. She moaned again with the thrusting and he increased the pace. As she flung her head back screaming, "Yeeesssss," Nathaniel's world convulsed around him and he lost all control. Both of their bodies went limp and she crumbled on top of him.

Megan lay on top of him with her arms wrapped around Nathaniel's neck and he moved a hand up to remove the locks of hair from her face. Seeing her blissful eyes, he moved to gently kiss her. Being succumb with exhaustion, she turned to lay next to him, with her back planted firmly against his chest. He defensively draped an arm over her and nestled his face in her neck. Being close to her ear he whispered, "I love you Megan Elizabeth Laura Diana Follows." She squeezed his arm at the words but had no reluctance in replying, "I love you too."


End file.
